Another Chance
by CalzonaJara
Summary: Arizona is back from Africa and Callie is avoiding her at all costs. What happens when they finally get on the same page? Not good at writing summaries. Rating change! "M" content.
1. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**A/N2: This is my first fanfic ever. I have an idea in my head of how I want it to go... but it's up to you, my readers, whether or not this is a success. Regardless, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I've enjoyed writing. Reviews are greatly appreciated.=)**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"So what's going on with you two? Blondie's been back for a few days now. I thought you two would've sat down and talked by now." Mark said, jogging a few steps to catch up to Callie as she headed out of the hospital.

"I don't want to talk about it Mark. Leave it alone, ok?" Callie said as she headed across the street towards the bar and what was guaranteed to be another long night of drinking.

"You can't just push this away Cal, she's the love of your life and –" Mark started before Callie cut him off.

"She left me standing alone in an airport! She left me there, alone, after I packed up my life to follow her, to be with her. After I begged her, after I tried to tell her we'd work it out, she just turned around and left!"

"I know. I know how much it has hurt you, how much it has affected you. You've hurt to the point of us sleeping together again. You know that I love you and that you're my best friend; but I also know why you did what you did. You slept with me for the same reason I slept with you: to forget about the person we love, even if it was just for one night. The difference between you and I is that you can do something about it. Arizona is here, she is back. What's most important, she LOVES YOU. She came back for you. She's as crazy about you as you are about her. I know that what happened between you two will not be an easy thing to overcome, but God Callie, this is not something you walk away from!"

"She didn't even hesitate! You weren't there, you didn't see her. Just drop it Mark!"

Mark followed her into the bar and sat next to her as she ordered drinks. They'd spent the last week like this. She would sit, drink, and not say a word. He would be there for her, in the event she ever did want to say something, and to take her home when she'd finally hit her limit.

* * *

Arizona set the chart on the counter and took in a deep breath. She was ready to call it a night. She'd spent the better part of her day in surgery. A 5 year-old boy had come in with multiple traumas after a collision on the highway and after spending hours in the OR trying to fix him, he'd coded with no possible way to get him back. It was days like these when she hated her job. Having to give news to a family that their little one was gone was something she would never be able to get over. It broke her heart to see their reactions, and was later tortured in her dreams as the pile of tiny white coffins just kept growing.

This is why she hadn't wanted children. The mere thought of something happening to them terrified her to no end. She was able to move past it, and she and her beloved Calliope had continued their relationship. Arizona loved her, more than words could ever express. She never thought the newborn she'd daringly kissed in a dirty bathroom at Joe's would turn into the love of her life. They'd gone through major hurdles together; first with Calliope's coming out to her family, and everything that came with it. They'd gone through the kid talk, the resulting awkwardness and breakup, the shooting at the hospital, all to realize what idiots they were being and were reunited once again. Everything could not have been any more perfect. Then the grant came.

Africa had been her dream. The grant gave her access to a considerable amount of funds. Funds which would be used to help all the little kids that normally didn't have access to medical care, kids who had never even seen the inside of a clinic. She'd applied for the grant on a whim. She'd just moved to Seattle. She was single, and in a new environment. After the life she'd left back in Boston, the last thing on her mind had been personal relationships. Her plans had been to engross herself into work and be the best doctor, the best surgeon she could be. She had it all figured out. She had just never seen Calliope coming.

Arizona thought back to the night at the airport as she drove home. She thought about the whole plane ride to Africa which was spent in tears, longing for the person who was to occupy the now empty seat beside her. She knew she'd done the right thing. Calliope didn't want to go to Africa. She'd spent weeks with her passive aggressive attitude, making loaded remarks on the trip and their situation. Arizona didn't doubt their love for one another. She knew Calliope loved her, and knew the only reason Calliope had turned in her resignation along with her was because she didn't want to give up on them. This wasn't for Africa or for the medicine, this was for her. Arizona knew she couldn't let this continue. She couldn't let her get on the plane that would eventually lead to their permanent breakup with Calliope hating her. She wouldn't be able to take the fights and the resentment that would come when Calliope reached her boiling point. She couldn't, wouldn't let the love of her life give up her blossoming career to follow her to the other side of the world knowing it was for the wrong reasons, knowing that she was making a huge sacrifice that would hurt them both in the end. So she'd done what she thought was best. She'd broken up with her and left her there. She knew how Calliope would react to this. Her biggest fear was being realized yet again: she was being abandoned. There would be no turning back. She knew her actions were hammering the last nail into the coffin of their relationship; but she loved Calliope. She loved her more than she'd ever loved anyone, more than herself… and so she had let her go.

Arizona had spent her weeks in Africa in a robot-like state. The clinic was a huge success. She'd saved the lives of hundreds of tiny humans, but she had also lost so many. The long days were bearable because work never seemed to stop. But then the short nights would come and they would stretch into eternity. She would be in bed alone, not being able to get the raven-haired love of her life out of her thoughts or dreams. As the daughter of a Marine, she'd been raised with a strict code of honor and duty. It was that which had pushed her to Africa, even though she had wanted with all her heart to stay in Seattle. She vowed that she would go and fulfill her duty and see her project through. But what about the promises she'd made Calliope? After weeks of tormenting herself, she'd had enough. She'd written the necessary e-mails and made the necessary calls until she worked it all out: she'd be getting a replacement to head her project in Malawi, and she would be continuing to oversee the project from Seattle, with the occasional trip back to see progress. She'd called the chief and gotten her job back. Everything seemed to be working well. She couldn't wait for the moment when she stood in front of her love once again.

Now it was over a week later. She'd gotten a door slammed in her face, which she knew she deserved. Calliope's only words, apart from expressing surprise at seeing her in the hallway waiting the next morning, were for her to go back to Malawi. If possible, the pain Calliope's actions caused were even greater than the pain she'd endured through the breakup and her time in Africa. Arizona knew she'd messed up, and she knew she was willing to do anything to fix this. She wasn't going to give up on them. Calliope just needed a little bit of time to get used to her presence again. She needed to get used to seeing Arizona in the hospital hallways, and to stop avoiding her. There would come a point in which Arizona would finally be able to give her side of the story.

* * *

It had been a little over an hour and Callie still sat at the bar, on what looked like her 6th or so tequila shot and beer. Mark sighed, paid Joe, and turned to Callie.

"Come on Cal, I think it's time to call it a night. Let's take you home."

"Why did she do this Mark? How could she do this? Why is she back?" Callie asked, with tears filling her eyes.

"That's something I can't answer for you Cal. I just know that she loves you. You need to talk to her. You need to work this out."

"I can't. I wouldn't even know what to say. Every time I see her, all I want to do is wrap my arms around her and kiss her Mark. I want things to go to the way they were before. But how can I do that with this nagging feeling I have in my heart? How can I overlook everything that has happened and have things go back to how they were?"

"You can't go back Cal. You can never have things go back to the way they were before. What you can do is work together and look to the future. Don't let this break you, not anymore. Talk with Arizona. Work through this together. There is enough love there between you both to overcome this, I know there is."

"Thanks Mark. Thank you for being here for me. Thank you for helping me through all of this. I don't know what I would've done without you. Let's go home. I need to sleep this off. I want to be fully conscious when I speak to Arizona."

"That's the Callie I know and love. Let's go home."

*Beep beep beep*

Callie looked down at her pager.

"Damnit, 911. I have to go back in."

"You're in no state to practice medicine Cal. They'll get another ortho."

"I made an oath Mark. I'm fine. I have to go in."

*Beep beep beep*

This time, it was Mark's pager that went off. He looked down and read the incoming message. How was he going to deal with this?


	2. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**A/N2: Thank you for the reviews. They definitely inspired me to continue writing. Sorry it's taken so long. I'll try to have the next chapter up in the next couple of days.=) As always, reviews/literary criticism is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"_Accident. J. Doe identified. It's Robbins. Critical. 10 minutes out." _Bailey's page had read.

Mark stood there, shocked at what he'd just read. How was he going to tell Callie? How was she going to react? She'd been paged in for the trauma, without even knowing that the person coming in was Arizona. He knew she wouldn't be able to treat Arizona, not with the relationship they had. Callie was not in a state to go in anyway. He readied himself for what he knew was coming.

"Cal, wait, stop for a minute."

"No Mark. I told you, I'm going in, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Go home; I'll be there as soon as I'm done." Callie said, with a hint of irritation in her tone.

"Cal, please, stop." The tone in Mark's voice made her stop dead in her tracks. A cold chill ran down her spine. Something was not right.

"What's going on Mark?"

She could see his mind racing as she looked into his worried eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but held back. A couple of seconds went by, with his trying to find the right words, until he sighed and looked down in defeat.

"Mark, you're scaring me. Tell me what's going on! What happened?"

"It's Arizona."

The world stopped. His words came crashing into her as their meaning registered in her brain. Arizona. Something had happened to Arizona.

"Where is she? What happened? Is she ok? Is she ok?" Callie asked, panic filling her voice.

"I don't know. There was an accident. The ambulance is 10 minutes out. You have to be strong Callie, she's in critical condition." Mark said, as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No, it has to be a mistake, it has to be! She was just at the hospital. She was in surgery when I left. It has to be a mistake Mark!"

"Callie, it's her. Bailey sent me the page. You have to be strong; Arizona needs you to be strong for both of you."

"She has to be ok! I need her to be ok! I can't live without her Mark!"

"Come on, let's go. You have to promise me something Cal. You can't get involved. I'll do whatever I can to help her, we all will. But you can't be in the middle of it." Mark said, trying to sound compassionate yet firm.

"I got paged in, which means there are some kinds of fractures. How can I not help? I have to help fix her; she has to be ok again!"

"Callie! Stop! You're not thinking straight. Arizona will get the best treatment; I'll make sure of that. And you will be there for her, but as the person who loves her, and nothing else."

"Just take me to her. I need to see her. I need to see that she's ok."

* * *

"35 year-old female, severe crush injuries, low heart rate, high BP with irregular respiration in the field. She's been in and out of consciousness, and keeps calling out for a 'Calliope'." The paramedic informed Bailey as Arizona was taken out of the ambulance and wheeled into the OR.

"Take her to trauma 1. Neuro has already been paged; we need to see if we can do some damage control in the meantime." Bailey said, trying to block the fact that the person on the gurney was her mentor and one of her closest friends.

This wasn't Arizona. The person on this gurney couldn't be her. The entire left side of her body was crushed, her neck in a brace to keep her from moving. She could see cuts and bruises all over her body.

"Arizona? Arizona, can you hear me?" Bailey asked.

"Mi…Miranda? Is that you? What's going on? Whe-where am I? Where's Calliope?" Arizona said, as she fought to keep her eyes from closing. Her body screamed and radiated pain. Her head was pounding in her ears and she felt like it was going to explode. "Bailey, where's Calliope? I need her. Please, I need her."

"Arizona, I'm here, I'm right here sweetheart. Oh my God! Baby, what happened to you?" Callie cried, tears freely falling from her shocked face.

"A driver texting on his phone ran a red light, t-boned right into her car." The paramedic filled in.

"Arizona, you're going to be ok sweetheart, you listen to me? You're going to be ok. We're going to fix you. You just have to hold on ok? I love you, and I just need you to hold on for me. You have to stay awake for me." Callie said with a panic filled voice.

"Calliope… I, I love you too. And I'm so sorry… I'm sorry for everything. I should've never done what I… what I did. I'm so sor…" Arizona's eyes fluttered closed as an erratic beeping filled the room.

"Arizona! No! Don't leave me please! I'm sorry. Please baby, don't leave me! Arizona!"

"She's coding. Get the crash cart now!" Bailey yelled.

Mark grabbed Callie by the shoulders and led her out of the room. He knew she wanted to stay, but the doctors needed to room to work on Arizona, and they were doing more harm by staying in the way.

"I can't live without her Mark. I have to do something. I need to help!" Callie cried, trying to rush back into the room.

"You can't help them Callie. Bailey is doing everything in her power to save her. We just have to have faith that Arizona is going to pull through this. You heard her, she loves you. She's a fighter Cal, she's not going to give up!"

Shepherd ran in and moved quickly to perform an exam.

"Her pupils are blown and her ICP is through the roof. I need to drill some holes to release the pressure. Drill! Come on let's move!" Shepherd yelled.

Callie stood outside and watched as her colleagues, her friends, fought with everything they had to keep the love of her life alive. Seconds stretched into minutes that seemed to stretch on forever. She couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe. Her whole world was crumbling around her and she couldn't understand how all of this had happened. God, how could this have happened? How could she have been so selfish and ignored Arizona's attempts as reconciliation, or even an explanation? She loved her, yet she had shut her out. And now there she was, lying on a gurney and fighting for her life. She hadn't gotten to say it. She hadn't gotten to say that she too, was sorry for having treated her the way she did. Now Arizona was slipping further away and Callie could do nothing but collapse in Mark's arms and cry her heart out, regret and guilt tearing her apart.

Derek worked quickly and drilled burr holes into her brain to relieve some of the intracranial pressure. After what seemed like an eternity, the heart monitor's erratic spiking decreased, and slowly began to normalize once again.

"We got her. She's still unstable, but we have some time to work. Take her up for a CT. There are substantial injuries to her body, but we need to get the swelling in her brain down before we can do anything else or we risk losing her again. Page another ortho attending, Dr. Torres will not operate on her. I'll be up there before the scans come through." Derek said, before stepping outside to give Callie a run through of the procedures that were to come.

"Callie…"

"Derek, is she ok?" Callie asked, desperation filling her voice.

Derek gave her a solemn nod. "I was able to relieve some of the intracranial pressure, and we were able to get her stabilized. I'm not going to lie to you Callie, there is still a very long road ahead. Arizona's injuries are critical. I've requested a CT and I will personally head up so I can see the scans as soon as they come through. I've had Dr. Chan paged so that he can assess and perform surgery on Arizona's multiple crush injuries. "

"I don't want Chan. I want to operate on her. I'm the best she can have Derek, and you know it. I want her to have the best chance at a full recovery."

"We can't let you do that Callie. You are too involved in this to operate on Arizona with a clear head." Mark stepped in.

"I'm not going to fight with you on this Mark, with either of you. I'm operating. I don't care who I have to go over! Dr. Chan can observe or assist if he'd like, but I'm the one that is going to operate on Arizona."

"You need to clear it with Webber." Derek said, seeing that there was no way to talk her out of it.

"I'll clear it with whomever I need to." Callie said with a determined look on her face.

"The most important thing right now is to get the swelling in her brain down as soon as possible. It is too early to tell whether or not this caused any kind of permanent damage…"

"She spoke to me. She was conscious when they brought her in but the paramedic said she'd been in and out."

"That's a good sign, but like I said, we still have a long road ahead. You need to prepare yourself. Speak to the Chief. I'll head up to see the scans and let you know how we proceed from here."

"Thank you Derek. Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for. We all care about and love Arizona. She's part of our family, and we're going to give everything we have to get her through this. You're not alone Callie. We're going to fight to get you both through this." Derek said, closing the distance between them and hugging Callie before heading to the CT area.

Callie turned back to Mark and took a deep breath. "We need to get scans for her other injuries. X-rays, CT of her spine, everything. We need to get everything ready. I'm going in as soon as possible. Please get her labs and work ordered, I need to go speak to the Chief, and I need to call her parents."

Mark placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, nodded, and took off to get everything ordered. Callie looked up at the ceiling and prayed for strength. Arizona was alive; still critical, but alive. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the familiar number as she made her way to the Chief's office.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice on the other end asked.

"Daniel? It's Callie. I'm sorry to call at this hour, but there's been an accident… "

"An accident? Is my daughter alright?"

"Arizona was in a car accident and is in critical condition. They've managed to get her stable for the time being, but her injuries are serious. I'm so sorry Daniel," Callie said, her voice breaking. "You and Sarah need to come as soon as you can."


	3. Chapter 03

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**A/N: I should've probably mentioned this earlier… I have absolutely no medical experience. The diagnoses and procedures made may not be accurate… Google is my best friend for medical procedures. I've tried to be as accurate as possible, but I'm no medical student or professional so please don't quote me on anything.**

**A/N 2: I know we all have different religious beliefs. Callie's religious views fall somewhere under Christianity. That said, this chapter (towards the end) contains a prayer by her. I want to let everyone know in advance. I do not mean to insult anyone's religious beliefs (or lack of) or push Christianity towards anyone and mean no disrespect for including this in my story. I hope you can all understand that I thought it an integral part which helps makes Callie's character more like her, which is why I'm including it. If you feel the need to skip this part, then skip the last two paragraphs of this chapter. The prayer is _italicized_.**

**A/N 3: Thank you all for the great reviews! They are greatly appreciated and keep providing motivation to continue this story. I know not all are pleased with what I've done to poor Arizona, but I hope to please in the future. ;) I hope you continue reading. Reviews are always welcome and definitely make me happy=)**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Callie arrived outside the Chief's office and stood her ground. She'd just gotten off the phone with Arizona's father, and that itself had taken a lot out of her. She knew the conversation she was about to have with this man would not be an easy one either. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

"Chief, I need to speak with you, it's urgent." Callie said in as professional a tone as she could muster.

"Dr. Torres, Callie. Please, sit down." Richard said, motioning to a chair in front of his desk. "I know about Dr. Robbins. Miranda just got off the phone with me to let me know what was going on, and I think I know why you're here."

"I'm sorry Chief, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I don't have time for formalities. I'm sure Dr. Bailey has already filled you in on Arizona's situation and I'm here to request an 'ok' to operate on her. I haven't been able to assess her properly, but I can tell that her injuries are extensive. I don't know how much, if any, nerve damage there has been. Surgery is such a big part of her life; it's something that defines so much of who she is, just like the rest of us. She deserves to have a chance at a full recovery. She's a surgeon, she's one of us. I think I'm the best to give her a fighting chance to give her that back sir."

"Dr. Torres, believe me when I say that I understand what you're going through. It's not easy to have a loved one go through a situation like this. That being said, I don't know that it is the wisest decision to let you operate. I have no doubt in your ability as a surgeon; you are one of the best orthopedic surgeons I've seen in the course of my career, but that's not what I'm worried about. What I'm worried about is your judgment being clouded by your emotions. Your relationship with Dr. Robbins could get in the way of your actions once you're in that OR. I know how much you care about Arizona; do you really want to take that risk?"

"Chief, I am a surgeon, and I am a professional. I know that we are to treat all patients the same; but this is not the first time this has happened in this hospital. How many times has one of ours been in harm's way? Cristina, Meredith, Izzie, George, Derek… they were all on the table at one point! They were our surgeons and it was always a team of us who operated on them. Of course it is personal. We spend more time with these people than we do with our own blood. They have become family. We all look out for one another. When it's one of us on the table we care, we care because we're family; but that doesn't get in the way of our surgical ability. Arizona is the love of my life. It broke me to see her as I did, and the thought of her dying is tearing me apart. But that DOES NOT mean that I won't do everything in my power to make her well again. I will fight for her sir. I will push my feelings aside and operate. I will do whatever is necessary to get her through this. This is not about me. This is about her. This is about getting one of ours back. We have the best team available to make this successful. Please, please just let me do this. I know that I can do it. I know that I can make her well again."

"Alright Dr. Torres; I'll clear you for the surgery on two conditions. First, Dr. Chan will assist. Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Bailey will also be in the OR for the duration of the surgery. The rest of our team will be on standby and will remain on the grounds in case they need to scrub in. Second, you will remain calm. If something happens during that surgery, you will ask for help, and if needed, you will let someone else step in. You will take breaks as needed. We all care about Dr. Robbins. We all want what's best for her, and we all want her to recover from this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Chief, Thank you sir."

"Has anyone notified her family?"

"Yes sir, I called them as I was walking over here. I spoke to her father and they are on the first flight out."

"Ok. I will personally speak with them when they arrive. I will periodically send someone into the OR to get updates on Dr. Robbins' status and will keep them posted."

"Thank you sir. Derek just went up to CT to check results on the swelling in her brain. Mark went and ordered the necessary tests for me to assess the bone and nerve damage. I will consult Derek on where we're going to go from here and will have someone update you soon on our course of action. If you'll excuse me now, I have to go. We're very short on time."

"I understand. Carry on… oh and Dr. Torres?"

"Yes sir?"

"Good luck. Let me know if there is anything at all that I can assist with."

"I will. Thank you Chief."

Callie gave him a weak, but appreciative smile and rushed out of his office.

* * *

Callie stepped inside the testing booth. Teddy, Mark, Owen, and Alex were there, standing behind Shepherd as he studied the scans of Arizona's brain.

"Derek, what do we have? How bad is it?" she asked.

"The swelling is still there, but considering the circumstances we're under, I'd say this is the best possible outcome we could've hoped for. You see this here? There is still a considerable amount of fluid in the brain. As of now, there doesn't appear to be any permanent damage, and I'm hopeful that there won't be. We have several options on how to treat. I can do a lumbar puncture and drain the CSF that way. In Arizona's case, because of her other injuries, I would do that as a last resort. I don't know that her injuries will permit me to perform this as of yet without causing further damage. I think the best thing to do now would be for me to insert a catheter into one of the lateral ventricles and drain the CSF that way. We will continue to monitor the swelling. It is essential that we reduce the swelling within the next 24 hours in order to avoid other complications. Worst case scenario, in the event we can't get it to come down, I can do a decompressive craniectomy in order to prevent herniation and possible permanent damage."

"How much time do you need to insert the catheter?" Callie asked.

"I need one hour." Derek replied.

"Ok. Let me assess her fractures and see where we stand. The catheter takes priority. How's her heart? Will she be able to stand the anesthesia?"

"Her BP is still a little higher than I'd like it to be, but as the swelling in her brain reduces, that too should come down. Her heartbeat is strong and steady. She's strong, she's a fighter. Anesthesia should not be an issue, but I'll be on standby." Teddy replied.

"Dr. Torres, Dr. Robbins' MRI and X-ray scans are up." Jackson said, stepping into the booth.

"Thank you Avery, I'm on my way."

They all followed Avery into the other room to look at the results. It didn't take Callie long to go over the scans and survey the damage.

"Damnit, damnit! The damage is worse than I thought. Her entire left side is in need of repair. Multiple rib fractures, lacerated spleen, clavicle and Monteggia fractures on her upper body and a femoral shaft fracture, not to mention extensive anterior and posterior brachial muscular and nerve damage. I won't be able to tell just how bad the nerve damage is until I get in there. Regardless, this is going to take months of physio. God, I have no idea if the damage is bad enough to restrain her from regaining full function. She needs to regain full function; she needs to be able to operate again! Avery, book the OR. We need to begin as soon as possible. Get Bailey paged and have her come up here for the consult on her spleen. After that, go and notify the Chief how delicate the situation is. Tell him this is going to be a long surgery; we're looking at least 12 hours. Shepherd is going in first to insert the catheter to drain as much CSF as possible and to help reduce the swelling in her brain. I will consult with Bailey to see if the spleen laceration requires surgery. If that is the case, she will go in and take care of the repair; but depending on the severity, that may wait until after I go in and repair the damage to her arm, clavicle and femur. Arizona's parents are coming and the Chief is going to be the one updating them. I want you to come into the OR every hour so you can keep the Chief updated, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Avery replied. With that, he hurried off to do as he was told.

Bailey came up a few minutes later to observe the damage done to the lacerated spleen. It was going to need surgical repair; but after consulting with Callie and Hunt, it was decided that the spleen could wait until after Shepherd and Callie performed their surgeries. It was going to continue to be monitored closely. Depending on how long the other surgeries took, the repair could even wait another day so as to give Arizona's body some rest.

* * *

As Arizona got prepped for surgery and everyone was getting ready to go into the OR, Callie headed to the chapel to say a prayer before scrubbing in. The small room was completely deserted, and she was grateful for the time alone to gather her thoughts and ask for strength. She kneeled before one of the pews, crossed herself, and began to pray:

"_God, I know that I don't come to you as often as I did before. I know that perhaps the lifestyle Arizona and I have chosen for ourselves isn't one you're particularly fond of, and maybe that has something to do with my not coming as often as I should. It's not that I'm ashamed of who I am, I just don't know how to approach you as I did before, and I'm sorry for that. I come here today God, to ask, to beg you to spare Arizona. Please give all of us the strength and guide us so that we can make her well again. She's a good person; she's a beautiful human being who dedicates her life to saving children. I've never met someone as dedicated and as gifted with children as she is. She pours her heart and soul into her work. She cares about her patients as if they were her own kids. She is loved by them and by everyone who knows her because of the wonderful and caring person she is. Please guide my hands so I can help her be able to operate again. I beg you God, please bring her back to me. Arizona is the love of my life. She is the reason I get up in the mornings. She is the one I've waited for all of my life. Please help her get through this, and I will spend the rest of my life striving to help make the world a better place. I will give more of myself to my work, to my family, to those in need, to you. Please give me a clear head as I operate, and the strength to get through this. Amen."_

She crossed herself once again, got up, and headed towards the OR floor, prepared to take on the biggest, most important surgery of her life.


	4. Chapter 04

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**A/N: I'd like to remind everyone that I have no medical knowledge aside from the online research I've done in preparation for these chapters. That, in no way, means that the procedures or complications I've written about are correct.**

**A/N 2: I'm sorry it's taken so many days for me to post. School is about to start yet again, which means that life has started getting in the way. Also, this was not an easy chapter to write. I tried to do Callie justice by spending a lot more on this than I usually would have and as a result, is a little longer. I wanted it to be as realistic as possible. I know some of my readers are not happy with me because of what I've done to poor Arizona. I will say to you all that she too, is my favorite and I continue hoping that I don't disappoint you all. The reviews you've given me have been amazing! Thank you for those=) I hope you enjoy this new installment. I shall get to work on the next and will definitely try to post soon!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"_I was lost without you. I lived my life, day-to-day, without having any kind of direction or meaning. I was broken. Then you found me. You filled my life with purpose, with love once again. I'm so happy to have you in my life Arizona. I am the luckiest woman in the world to have someone like you to share my life with; and I want to spend the rest of my life hoping to show you just how much I love you and what you mean to me." _

Callie thought back to that beautiful Seattle morning as she scrubbed in. Arizona and she had been together for one year. They had spent the day in bed; living in blissful oblivion and making love to celebrate their milestone. It had been one of the best days of her life; of both their lives.

"Callie?"

Callie was snapped out of her memory by the voice of Derek Shepherd. She quickly focused back on reality and turned to him. "Yes?"

"I know this is going to be hard for you. I just want you to know that we are all there for you. We will do everything we can to get Arizona back to her perky, heely-wearing self. You're not alone. You can do this. We can do this."

"Thank you Derek. I've no words to express just how grateful I am to all of you. If Arizona could, I'm sure she would express gratitude as well. She will." Callie said with a small smile.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked.

"Yes. Let's get started." She said, as they both headed into the OR.

Bailey was already in the OR, alerting the staff of nurses and other doctors how the procedure was going to go and what order they would be operating in so that they could properly prepare all the required instruments and machines. She also wanted to make sure the anesthesiologist was on high alert, since this would not be a typical surgery. Teddy, along with Mark, Alex, and most of their friends sat in the gallery above, somber looks gracing their faces as they waited for the surgery to begin.

"Alright people, it's a beautiful day to save lives. Let's get started." Derek began, with his usual opening phrase before surgery.

"_Hey baby, you ready for our big date tonight?" Arizona asked, coming into the on-call room and sitting next to her girlfriend. She put an arm around Callie's shoulders and gave her a quick, chaste kiss on the lips._

"_I'm so sorry Arizona; I'm going to have to postpone our outing. The reason I called you in here was to tell you about the trauma that just came in. I'm due in surgery any minute, and it looks like I'll be in the OR for a few hours."_

"_Calliope, it's ok, you don't have to apologize. So we postpone. We both have hectic and unpredictable surgical schedules; we both get called at random moments. We'll have our romantic date night some other time. For now, I'll just go on ahead and wait for you to come home to me. I'll draw you a nice bath so that you can relax and then I'll think of a way you can make this up to me. How does that sound?"_

"_It sounds so enticing that I can't wait to get home. I'll be there as soon as I can my love."_

"_Ok beautiful. I'll see you soon. I love you now, tomorrow and forever." _

_Arizona took Callie's face into her hands and gently pressed her lips onto Callie's. What began as a slow and innocent kiss quickly turned passionate, both women longing for more. Realizing the situation that required Callie's attention was still a priority, Arizona reluctantly let go and headed towards the door._

"_Go kick ass, be the awesome rock star with a scalpel we all know you are." She said, smiling at Callie before opening the door and heading out…_

"Dr. Torres?... Callie?"

This time it was Miranda Bailey who interrupted Callie's thoughts. She didn't realize she'd been on another plane. She couldn't do this. She couldn't space out with Arizona's life and future on the line. This needed to stop.

"I'm sorry Dr. Bailey, what did you say?"

"Callie, do you need to take a moment?"

"No Miranda, I'm fine. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Dr. Shepherd is nearly done with the catheter. Everything is looking good so far and we are on schedule. You should be able to begin shortly."

"Thank you Dr. Bailey."

Derek worked diligently for another twenty minutes. He managed to insert the catheter into Arizona's right side of the brain and soon after brought his part of the surgery to a close.

"Ok, the catheter is in." Derek said, stepping back from the table and beginning to remove his surgical gloves and gown. We have to monitor the CSF output for the next few hours and adjust the pressure settings as necessary. It is not uncommon for the drain to become clogged, which would in turn worsen the situation so I will stay for the duration of Dr. Torres' and Dr. Bailey's part of the surgery to continue monitoring progress. Dr. Torres, she's ready for you."

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd. Ok, this is how this is going to go. I will begin with an ORIF procedure on her clavicle. After that is finished I will move onto her arm fractures and lastly the femoral fracture. Depending on how long this takes and on the severity of the spleen laceration, Dr. Bailey will either operate after I'm done or she will wait until tomorrow. Let's get started. Ten blade…"

The clavicle repair went smoothly. Callie was able to attach the titanium plate and screws with precision and ease in record time. The fracture seemed like it would heal nicely, and with time, she may even be able to go in and remove the plate once the injury healed. The Monteggia fracture was a much more delicate situation. With the broken ulna and severe nerve damage came a huge risk of complications ranging anywhere from permanent muscle damage, arthritis, tendonitis, chronic pain, stiffness, or loss of range of motion. For a surgeon, that was something that could definitely put your career in jeopardy.

Callie called Mark in for assistance with the nerve repair on the arm; trusting his hands better than her fellow ortho attending's. They worked together on Arizona for what seemed like the entire day, though in reality was only 6 or so hours. By the time they were done, Callie was exhausted and emotionally drained at having to compartmentalize her feelings of angst at seeing Arizona's face as she lay there while they all worked to get her back. She looked so peaceful that had it not been for the fact that she was covered in wires and cuts and still borderline between life and death, Callie would've said she was just sleeping.

Once Arizona's arm had been repaired, it was decided amongst the other doctors that Callie take a break against her will and rest. She was thrown out of the OR and would not be able to return for the femoral fracture repair for 15 minutes. She'd only allowed this to happen after being repeatedly assured that Arizona was holding steady, that the anesthesia would hold, and that she would be ok for that short period of time. Mark and Bailey offered to stay with her while Derek and Callie took their break.

Callie went into an on-call room and lowered herself onto the nearest bed. She was exhausted. She hadn't slept in over 36 hours and every muscle in her body ached. Her body begged for rest, but that was the last thing on her mind. She couldn't, wouldn't stop until Arizona was safe. She rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, if only to rest them for a few minutes.

"_So tell me about this place you have figured out in your brain for the both of us; I'm quite eager to know what you've planned."_

"_Well," Arizona began. "I want a house, a big house for us and all of our children. I want it to have a huge backyard so that the kids can run around and play with our dog. I want it to have a huge kitchen so you can cook your delicious meals for us. I want many bathrooms so no one ever fights in the mornings over who gets to go first. I want a fireplace in the living room and one in our bedroom so I can sit by the fire and have you next to me so we can cuddle or have amazing sex and enjoy our time off together. I want a big master bedroom with a huge bed because I'm sure we'll be spending quite a bit of our time in it. A big living area is going to be essential for all the parties we're going to host for our children and for our families and friends. I want a porch that wraps around the house so that we can sit and enjoy those rare beautiful Seattle days, or so that we can sit side by side and wrap ourselves in blankets as we watch the rain pour before us. Oh, and don't forget the chickens…"_

"_Sounds like you have it all figured out baby."_

"_I've thought about it, but that doesn't mean that we have to have everything exactly the way I say, this is your house too."_

"_I know, but the way you described it sounds just perfect for me. I don't know that I would change a thing."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

Callie walked back into the OR after scrubbing in for a second time. The femoral fracture shouldn't be too bad of a fix. She would need to insert an intramedullary rod and attach it to the bone with screws. She was nearly done with the procedure when the superficial femoral artery ruptured; sending the monitors into an erratic beeping chaos and silence from everyone in the OR for the split second it took to register what was going on.

"The SFA blew. We need to stop the bleeding now!" Callie yelled.

"_Ok so picture this, I'm in Africa and everything's great. And the people are so nice and the clinic is amazing and I'm doing work that actually feels important, like I can actually see that I'm making a difference. But I'm crying, like constantly. And then this guy that I work with at the clinic finally asks me what's wrong and I say that I miss my girlfriend, like I REALLY miss her. So then he asks me if I want to go back. If they can replace me and then I open my mouth to say "no" but comes out weirdly instead is "yes". And so they did, and then I came back… You look really pretty..."_

_I slammed the door in her face. How did I do that? Why did I do that? She loves me. I stood there and listened to her as she rambled on about Africa and wanting to come back. My heart leapt with joy at seeing her before my very eyes, but then it slowly started regain its normal pulse. She put me through hell! But she loves me. She came back for me… and I slammed the door in her face._

_God Arizona, please fight. You have to get through this. We're not done yet. We're not done…_

"We're not done Arizona, you hear me? We're not finished yet. You have to hold on! You have to fight for yourself, for me, for our future together. I need you, and I'm not letting you go! Hold on for me!"

Several minutes passed as Callie worked on the ruptured artery before she finally got the bleeding under control. She silently thanked God that this was one of the arteries farthest away from the heart; meaning she had a little more time to work with to get the bleeding controlled. She performed vascular grafting on the blown artery once the bleeding subsided. Once she finished with the graft, she was able to return and finish the intramedullary rod insertion she'd begun before complications had arisen.

After Callie was finished with her part of the surgery and Arizona's status was carefully evaluated, it was decided that it would be best to wait at least another day for Dr. Bailey to perform the repair on the spleen laceration. Her body and heart had been overworked and she'd be better off with a break from the anesthesia. Ultrasounds would be performed periodically throughout the night and the spleen would be repaired in the event it got worse and could wait no longer.

Callie knew the spleen injury was the least of her worries now. The intracranial pressure was lowering, but it was still elevated. Though Shepherd seemed optimistic of no permanent brain damage, there was no way to know anything until she woke up. Because of the stress Arizona's body had been put under, the team of doctors thought it best to keep her in a medically induced coma to give her body more time to rest and heal. She was slowly improving; but she still had a long way to go.

* * *

Arizona was wheeled out of the OR and taken to the ICU where Grey and Yang would monitor her throughout the night while the doctors that had operated on her got some rest. After arguing with Mark, Callie insisted on staying with Arizona and sent him home. He knew she needed his support, and ended up staying in an on-call room to be closer and to check up on them both as the night progressed.

Daniel and Sarah Robbins had arrived at the hospital while Arizona was still in surgery. After spending some time in their daughter's room in the ICU and speaking to and comforting Callie, they had gone to their hotel to leave Callie with Arizona, knowing their daughter was in good hands.

Callie sat on the uncomfortable chair next to Arizona's bed and held Arizona's hand as she slept. She looked so very fragile with her body covered by tubes and casts; but she was alive. The surgeries had been considered a success. Arizona was alive and stable; and that's all that mattered for now. Callie felt relief flood her body as tears of gratitude streamed down her tired face.

"Gracias mi amor. Gracias por luchar como lo hiciste hoy. Ya verás que te vas a poner bien. Yo estaré aquí contigo, no me moveré de aquí. Te vas a recuperar, y juntas tendremos una nueva oportunidad. Otra oportunidad de vivir nuestras vidas, juntas para siempre. Te amo hoy, mañana, y siempre."

She held up Arizona's hand, still intertwined with hers, and kissed the back of her palm. She closed her eyes, placed her head beside Arizona's sleeping body, and welcomed the much needed sleep.

* * *

**Translation: "Thank you my love. Thank you for fighting like you did today. You'll get better, you'll see. I'll be here with you, I'm not going anywhere. You're going to get better, and together we will have a new chance; another chance to live our lives, together forever. I love you now, tomorrow and forever."**

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated=)**_


	5. Chapter 05

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**A/N: I'd like to remind everyone that I have no medical knowledge aside from the online research I've done in preparation for these chapters. That, in no way, means that the procedures or complications I've written about are correct.**

**A/N 2: I'd like to thank everyone once again for the wonderful reviews I've been getting. They definitely continue to inspire me to go on with this story, and make me want to write even faster! I'll try to update more often for you guys. Thank you!=)**

* * *

Arizona managed to go through the night without any complications. Meredith and Cristina came in and out of the room and performed routine check-ups every hour. Her vitals looked good; the ICP was lowering and her blood pressure was also going down. If she continued to progress the way she was, Bailey would go in and fix the spleen laceration the following evening.

Callie woke the following morning when she heard a door softly open and close. She'd been in and out all night, having woken up every time Arizona's check-ups were performed. Aside from a bathroom break, she hadn't moved all night.

"How are you this morning my dear?"

Callie looked up and came face to face with Sarah Robbins. Callie had always regarded the kind woman as a second mother. She'd taken an instant liking to her when they first met; with the older woman nurturing and loving Callie as if she were one of her own. Both she and her husband had welcomed Callie graciously into their family from the moment Arizona had taken her home for a visit; they both held a special place in the Latina's heart.

"I'm fine Sarah, thank you. How did you sleep?" Callie asked. She knew as she looked at Sarah that she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, if any at all. One thing with the Robbins' family: you could always tell a lot just by looking at their eyes. As Callie looked at an older version of Arizona's eyes, she could see that the light and sparkle that usually shone was gone and was replaced by fatigue and worry. Sarah's eyes were a shadow of their former state.

"We didn't sleep much last night, but I'm sure you know that; just like I know that you haven't slept either." Sarah said, as she passed Callie a steaming cup of coffee and a bag of pastries.

Callie nodded in agreement and understanding. "It's difficult to sleep with the way things are now. She had a good night though. The intracranial pressure is coming down and her vitals have been holding steady. I think Dr. Bailey will be able to go in and fix her spleen today. Thank you for this, you didn't have to go through the trouble." She said, acknowledging the coffee and pastries."

"It's no trouble at all dear." She placed a tender, loving hand on Callie's cheek. "How can Daniel and I ever thank you for what you've done for our daughter? We were so scared; we thought we might lose her. Things haven't been the same since losing Danny; I don't think we could handle losing her too. Arizona is a lucky woman to have someone like you in her life. I know you two have been having trouble; but I also know that you both still love one another. Even if things don't work out between you, we will be forever grateful for the care you've given her and for your continuing to be here and helping her through this. You will always be a part of our family."

The simple gesture Sarah had shown made Callie break down into tears. There were so many emotions racing through her, she couldn't control them any longer. "Thank you Sarah. You have been like family to me ever since Arizona first introduced us. I love your daughter. And yes, we have had our differences. I don't understand how or why this happened to Arizona, but I am and will be eternally grateful that she is alive and is pulling through. She's only been back from Malawi for a couple of weeks. It was all too fresh for me, and I couldn't deal with it. It wasn't until yesterday that I realized that we needed to fix this thing going on between us because I need her. Then I get a page to the ER and Mark telling me that Arizona was in an accident. I didn't know what to do; I couldn't breathe. I couldn't stand the thought of losing her. I don't want to be apart from her any longer. I don't care what it takes or how long it takes; I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know that her accident has thrown everything out of balance and the most important thing now is for her to recover and to be well again. I will be here for her every step of the way; I'm not going anywhere. I hope that Arizona can find it in her heart to forgive me. I wish she could forgive my not supporting her when she needed me the most, and for pushing her away when she came back for me."

"My daughter can be a stubborn person Callie; but there is no doubt in my mind that you two will work this out. The love you have for one another is one of a kind. It is strong and pure. You have to forgive one another. You are not the only one who made mistakes. Arizona did what she thought was right by going to Africa without you. She wrote me constantly, and there wasn't an e-mail where your name didn't come up. She was broken-hearted at how things had ended between you. She put duty before love, and tried to fix things when she realized her mistake. She too, is at fault. Where there is love, there will always be forgiveness. You will both get through this. You have an incredibly difficult road ahead of you, but I believe that in the end, your relationship with my daughter will be stronger for it."

"I hope that you're right. I hope we can work through this. Thank you for your support Sarah. Arizona is lucky to have such wonderful, understanding and loving parents."

"And we are lucky to have her."

"All of my favorite women in the same room!" Daniel Robbins exclaimed as he walked into the room. "How are you Callie? How's Arizona doing?" He asked, walking over to Callie and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine Daniel, thank you. Arizona is doing well. I was just telling Sarah that it is quite probable for Dr. Bailey to go in and fix her spleen today. If you'll both excuse me, I'll give you some time with Arizona while I go and check on where we stand. I'll come back as soon as I have some news." She said, as she reached the door and quietly left the room.

The talk with Arizona's mother definitely helped put Callie's mind at ease, if only a little. She knew that if anyone knew Arizona well, it was her mother; and the fact that the support was there meant the world to her. She headed up to the OR floor and looked at the schedule on the board to see where everybody was. Bailey as it turned out, was not in surgery, but was due to report for one in less than an hour's time. She quickly went to the charge nurse and had Bailey paged.

After talking with Bailey and giving her the run through of the night's monitoring and observations, Bailey ordered that one of the residents give Arizona an ultrasound to detect the state of the laceration. If all was well, she would clear her schedule for the evening and operate to get the repair done.

Callie went back to Arizona's room with Meredith Grey and had her perform the ultrasound. Its condition had not worsened, and could even wait another day; but it was decided that since Arizona was doing so well, she would be able to handle the relatively short surgery. Her ICP was still decreasing and was nearly within normal limits. The OR was booked for later on that day.

* * *

Carlos and Maria Torres arrived at the hospital after Arizona had been taken into the OR. Unbeknownst to Callie, Mark had called them and informed them of the situation. Neither of them hesitated in flying to Seattle to support their daughter through the difficult time.

"Mamá, papá! What are you doing here?" Callie asked, as she hugged her parents hello.

"Mark called and told us what was going on. Why didn't you call us mija? We could've been here sooner! How is Arizona?" Carlos asked. He'd been worried about Arizona's health and how Calliope would be dealing with the situation. It was one of those times that he wanted with all his being to help his daughter, to protect her from going through all the pain he knew she must be going through, but there was nothing he could do but be there and give her a shoulder to lean on.

"I'm sorry dad. With everything that's been going on, my mind has been all over the place. I didn't want to worry you as well. Arizona is doing much better; she is in surgery now getting her spleen repaired. The more complex surgeries were performed yesterday and it looks like she's responding well. Thank you for coming, it means a lot to me that you're here."

"Of course we came," Maria replied. "Arizona is part of our family now. We will do anything we can to help."

"Thank you mom; right now there is nothing to do but wait. Dr. Bailey shouldn't be much longer. We've kept Arizona in a medically induced coma so that her body can rest, and to help with the pain. She had several bad fractures and had extensive nerve damage on her left arm, so she is going to be in pain for some time. Her brain swelled with the impact of the crash, and so her intracranial pressure sky-rocketed. Derek went in and inserted a catheter to drain the fluid and now her ICP has lowered to the point where it is borderline, yet still within normal limits. She is responding to treatment. She's young, strong, and healthy, so that has helped a great deal. We are hopeful that with time and physical therapy, she will be able to have a full recovery."

"Thank God! That's wonderful news mija!" Maria replied. She let out a huge sigh of relief as she hugged her daughter.

Dr. Bailey came out of surgery shortly after and headed straight to the waiting families.

"Everything went well. I managed to repair the spleen; Arizona should be able to make a full recovery." Bailey said, letting an uncharacteristic smile spread across her lips.

Every member of both families voiced their gratitude and rushed to hug the general surgeon.

"Thank you Dr. Bailey! What happens now?" Daniel Robbins asked.

"Arizona has been responding incredibly well. The procedure Dr. Shepherd did on her yesterday has managed to decrease her ICP. He'd like to monitor it for another day or so, and give the swelling time to go down just a bit more within normal limits. We recommend that she be kept in the medically induced coma for another 2 to 3 days so that her body and brain continue to get rest without extra exertion. We will continue monitoring her very closely and will assess at the end of that timeframe to determine whether or not to wake her up. She is doing great; this is just to help the process along a bit."

"We understand Bailey. I too, think it's best to keep her sedated for a few days. Thank you for operating on her today." Callie said.

The next 3 days were some of the longest in Callie's life. She, along with Arizona's parents, took turns staying in the hospital so that at least one of them was with Arizona at all times. Callie refused to leave, so it was usually either one or both of the Robbins with her. Carlos and Maria would come during visiting hours and sit with their daughter. They made sure she and Arizona's parents took breaks, however small, and continued to eat properly.

Callie was talking to Arizona like she usually did, telling her about Spain and other destinations they would both visit once she got better, when Dr. Bailey and Chief Webber entered the room.

"Dr. Torres, Mr. and Mrs. Robbins, I have some good news. We've been monitoring Dr. Robbins' progress and have concluded there would be no problem with taking her off sedation today. It will take a while for the sedatives to wear off and Arizona will still be very groggy and disoriented when she wakes. She will also be in a lot of pain because of the surgeries and her injuries, but we can increase her pain medication to help with that. She will probably be spending the better portion of the next few days asleep because of the continued medication, but she will be alert in between."

"Thank you Dr. Webber. Both my wife and I are very grateful for the treatment you and your staff have given our daughter. How long do you think it will be before she wakes?" Daniel asked.

"There's no need to thank us sir. Like I told Dr. Torres, Arizona is part of our family, and I am happy that we were able to get her on the road to recovery. To answer your question, it depends. Considering Arizona went through brain surgery, it may take a little longer than most to wake. I would estimate that it could be anywhere from 8-10 hours; though that doesn't mean it could take longer or less. Dr. Bailey is going to follow the necessary procedure and we will continue monitoring Arizona for any changes or complications. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to contact me."

"Thank you again Dr. Webber." Daniel replied, shaking the Chief's hand.

It had been over 7 hours since Bailey had made the adjustment to Arizona's medications. Callie sat next to her bed, holding her hand as she waited for Arizona to wake up. Her nerves were driving her crazy! All she wanted was for Arizona to open her beautiful blue eyes once again. The time on the clock went by slowly. After two more hours, the beeping on the monitor slowly started increasing.

"Daniel, Sarah… her heart rate is increasing. She's waking up!"

Callie squeezed Arizona's hand as she started speaking to her.

"Arizona, can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Arizona, can you hear me? Please squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

It took a few seconds, but Callie suddenly felt a light squeeze on her palm.

"Thank God! You can hear me! You're alright! Baby, you're going to be ok! Open your eyes, please open your eyes!"

Arizona felt heavy. She didn't know what was going on. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, and felt pain all over her body. Through the fog in her brain, she listened to a voice calling out… that voice she longed to hear… Calliope's voice. She could only make out bits and pieces, but heard Calliope ask her to squeeze her hand. She wanted to open her eyes, but they felt so very heavy. She wanted to sleep, but she also wanted to see those chocolate brown eyes again. She used all of the energy left in her and tried again. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she tried to focus on the face in front of her.

"You're awake! Thank God! Welcome back my love." Calliope said, kissing Arizona's hand as tears of joy cascaded down her face.

* * *

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated=)**_


	6. Chapter 06

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**A/N: I'd like to remind everyone that I have no medical knowledge aside from the online research I've done in preparation for these chapters. That, in no way, means that the procedures or complications I've written about are correct.**

**A/N 2: A big thank you to all for the awesome reviews. They fuel my desire to please you all and to update more often. Keep them coming!=)**

* * *

Callie quickly snapped into action and had Derek paged so he could come and do the neurological assessment on Arizona. She knew that Arizona would still be groggy and out of it due to the medications she was on and the fact that she had been sleeping for days. There was a very good chunk of time that would be unaccounted for in her mind and that was bound to confuse anyone.

"Arizona, I know you're tired, and confused, and probably in an enormous amount of pain. I've already requested that you get your pain meds increased." Callie said, looking Arizona over for any sign of trouble.

"I'm… I'm having some trouble keeping my eyes open; and yes, I'm in quite a bit of pain. What happened? I feel like I can't move." Arizona asked, hoping to get a better understanding of the situation she found herself in.

"You had an accident. A person was texting while driving and slammed into your car. You sustained heavy injuries, but we'll get to that. Let's wait for Derek ok? Your parents are here." Callie said, motioning towards the other side of the room where Daniel and Sarah stood. She wasn't quite ready to inform Arizona of her injuries and the long and painful road to recovery she had ahead of her.

"Mom, dad, I didn't see you…"

Daniel and Sarah Robbins thought it best to stand back and let Callie speak to their daughter first. They didn't want to overwhelm Arizona with too much too soon. They didn't know what state their daughter would wake in, and let out a collective sigh of relief when Arizona acknowledged their presence. They, like Callie, had been worried of the extent of her brain injury, and knew the possibility that she may not recognize them was still on the table.

"We're here honey," Daniel said as he approached the bed. He tenderly placed his hand on Arizona's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a car."

"Well at least we don't have to worry about your sense of humor; that seems to be intact." Sarah said smiling as the other two chuckled softly. She too approached the bed and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

There was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing Derek Shepherd.

"Good evening. I got paged with the good news. Do you mind if I do a quick exam on you?" he asked.

"Not at all."

The others stepped back as he approached Arizona's bedside, penlight in hand.

"Can you give me your full name?" he asked, as he ran the penlight across Arizona's eyes to test her pupil response to light.

"Arizona Robbins"

"When is your birthday?"

"November 6th, 1975."

"Do you know the people in this room?"

"Yes. Those are my parents, Sarah and Daniel Robbins; that's Calliope Torres, and you're Derek Shepherd."

"What year is this?"

"2011."

"Good, you're doing great. What is the last thing you remember before waking up?"

"I'd just finished my shift, and was on my way home… I blacked out. There are bits and pieces, but I can't recall what happened."

"That's normal. Your body suffered an incredible amount of shock and stress."

"Can you tell me what happened? It's pretty clear that this was bad, considering the amount of pain I'm in and that I'm covered in casts and bandages."

"Yes, I will tell you as soon as I finish my evaluation alright?"

"Alright."

"I want you to look straight ahead and let me know when you are able to see my fingers." He said, placing his hands on the sides of her head and slowly moving them forward.

"There, I see them." She replied, once they'd appeared in her peripheral line of sight.

"Good, good. Lastly, can you stretch out your right arm and then tap the tip of your nose? Normally, I'd ask you to do this with both, but clearly that is not an option at this time. I will do a more thorough evaluation once you're better."

Arizona did as she was asked and tapped the end of her nose.

"Well your sensory, motor, and memory function seem to be unaffected, which is great news."

"Can you tell me what happened now?"

"Well, you were in a car accident. You were brought into the E.R. with severe crush injuries and head trauma which indicated brain swelling. I drilled several burr holes to help reduce the elevated ICP, but it wasn't working as fast as I would've liked, so I inserted a catheter into a lateral ventricle in your brain to reduce the swelling faster. Your ICP reduced back to within normal limits and I removed the catheter two days ago."

Derek gave Arizona a moment to take it all in before he continued; knowing that the next part was what would really cause a reaction.

"Due to the severity of the impact, you sustained several fractures on your body; your clavicle and ulna were broken, along with several ribs and femoral shaft. Callie fixed your clavicle, ulna, and femur fracture; and she along with Mark also repaired the nerve damage done to your arm. The rib fracture caused a spleen laceration, and Dr. Bailey went in and repaired that."

He paused again. The look on Arizona's face as she was trying to digest the information being given to her was difficult to decipher. She sat there, staring off into space while keeping a blank expression.

"Again, because of the severity of the swelling, we kept you under sedation for a few days to allow your body to rest. As of now it seems like you've not suffered from any neurological damage. Callie can give you more detail with regards to your fractures; but we're hopeful that with physical therapy you'll be able to make a full recovery."

Silence filled the room as everyone waited for Arizona to react. It was several minutes before she spoke.

"How long?"

"Excuse me?" Shepherd asked.

"How long was I under sedation?"

"3 days."

"How long will it be before I can operate again?"

"That's not something that I can give you a time frame on Arizona." Callie replied. "Your surgeries went well. Mark and I were able to repair the nerve damage on your arm, but the type of ulna fracture you had can have complications, even after a successful repair. Chronic pain, tendonitis, arthritis, those are just some of the complications that can arise. We'll set you up with the best physical therapist; but even then, you have months of therapy ahead of you. It's not going to be an easy recovery. It's going to be long and painful. The important thing is that you have us here. We'll be here for you every step of the way. You WILL get back into the OR." Callie said, holding Arizona's hand as she delivered what she knew were the some of the worst type of news a surgeon could get.

She wanted to sound reassuring because she fully believed that Arizona would make a full recovery; but she also wanted to sound supportive. She wanted to pour her love into her words. She wanted Arizona to know, to _feel_ that she wasn't and wouldn't be alone. She was well aware that the situation between them was not going to be an easy one to deal with, and it wouldn't be one that could just be skipped over. They were going to have to talk about it at some point; but Arizona's recovery took full priority. Callie just wished with all her heart that Arizona would let her be there for her. She wanted to be there, she wanted to help her and take care of her. A vulnerable Arizona Robbins was not someone she was used to seeing, and she knew it wouldn't be an easy situation to handle; but she was in this for the long haul. She hoped her actions could prove that.

Arizona had sat through Derek and Callie's news while trying to remain as calm as possible. Her face had remained stoic and impassive throughout the entire conversation; yet she felt like she was falling apart on the inside. _Would she ever be able to operate again?_ The moment Derek had mentioned nerve damage to her arm she knew it was bad news; regardless of whether or not the surgery had been a success. The precision required from any surgeon was demanding to a degree that no mistakes could be allowed. There was no room for any kind of tremor in the OR; it was people's lives you were dealing with and it was because of that reason that very few people had what it took to be a surgeon. Arizona was one of if not the best pediatric surgeons in the country; now her career was in jeopardy. She couldn't handle it anymore, she needed time. She needed to be left alone; she needed to think about what she was going to do.

"Arizona, I know that this is a lot to take in, and that it is an extremely difficult situation to be faced with. I can't begin to understand how you must be feeling, but Callie is right. We're all going to be here for you, and will help you with anything we can." Derek said.

"Thank you Derek, Calliope. I'm grateful to you all for what you've done. I'm sorry, but I need some time. Can you please give me some time with my family?" she asked, letting go of Callie's hand.

"Of course. " Derek replied. "Have someone page me if you need anything. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow to see how you're doing."

"Thank you. Good night."

Derek walked out of the room, leaving Arizona with Callie and her parents.

"Mom, dad, can you please give us a minute?"

"Of course sweetheart; your father and I will just go and grab some coffee." Sarah said, leading her husband out the door.

Callie turned her attention back to Arizona. "Arizona I…"

"You don't have to say anything Calliope."

"I… What do you mean?"

"I mean just that. You don't have to say anything. I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it."

"Arizona, please, just give me a chance to talk. We have to talk about this. I need you to know that I'm not going any…"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it! What, now that I'm injured and helpless everything's ok? You wouldn't hear me out a week ago and now that I'm in a hospital bed after nearly dying everything is alright? I don't need your sympathy and I definitely don't need you to feel sorry for me."

"Arizona that's not what this is, please just _listen _to me."

"I don't want to hear it Callie."

There it was. "Callie". Arizona only called her that when she was angry with her or when something definitely wasn't right. The tone Arizona used to say her name stopped Callie's heart mid-beat.

"Arizona…"

"Please. Please just leave. I don't want you here right now."

Knowing that continuing to attempt to get an explanation in would be helpless and would probably make things worse, Callie finally gave in.

"Fine. I understand that this is a lot to take in, and I understand that you're upset. I understand that you need time to absorb all of this. I'll leave for now, but don't think for a second that this is the end. I'm not going to let you get rid of me just like that. I am NOT going to leave you alone. You're going to work your rear off to get through this, and I'm going to be there with you every step of the way. This isn't over. We're not over." Callie finished, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She headed to the door and opened it. "I still love you." She whispered. "I love you today, tomorrow, and forever." She whispered once more before walking out the door and closing it softly behind her.

"And I still love you." Arizona called out to the empty room. She rested her head back against the pillow, and began to cry.

* * *

**A/N : I know that you guys are probably hating me right about now, but please keep in mind that there is a reason for what I just wrote. I'm just as upset as the rest of you with what Shonda did with our girls last night. I still wholeheartedly believe that Callie and Arizona are MFEO, but what kind of story would this be if I gave them a happy ending just like that? In the meantime, please just bear with me; this is just the tip of the iceberg. Things will improve soon, I promise!**

**Even if you do hate me, I'd still greatly appreciate a review;)**


	7. Chapter 07

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! My apologies for the long delay in posting… I figured I'd make this chapter longer than usual to make up for it;) A big shout out to all my loyal readers for their wonderful reviews. Keep them coming! I love hearing what you have to say! I already began working on the next chapter, so that should be up soon.**

* * *

"_Do you trust me Calliope?"_

"_Of course I trust you. I trust you with my heart, with my life."_

"_Put this on." Arizona said, handing over a blindfold._

"_Uh… ok. I wasn't exactly expecting this for tonight. So I take it you're not going to give me any clues as to where we are going?"_

"_Nope." Arizona said, smiling. "Now put it on, we're going for a drive."_

_It seemed like a long drive for Callie, though in reality it was less than 20 minutes. She closed her eyes within the blindfold to prevent from getting dizzy, and tried to focus instead on the noises and smells, so as to get some clue to where they were headed; but there was nothing. She tried to get Arizona to give her more details to no avail, and finally gave up. A few minutes later, the car stopped and Callie heard the engine turn off._

"_Wait, I'm going to get the door for you."_

"_Arizona… where are we?"_

"_You don't want to spoil all the fun, do you? Just wait a little longer, we're nearly there. Believe me when I say it will be worth the wait. Now take my hand, and follow me."_

_Arizona took slow, careful steps. She didn't want to cause an accident but she did want this to be a surprise. It had taken a few days to plan, but she knew this day had to be special._

_Callie could feel a light breeze on her skin and hear a gentle crashing of water against something… were they on a pier? They came to a stop after a few more steps. Arizona put her arms on Callie's shoulders and slowly turned her. _

"_Ok, we're here. I'm going to remove the blindfold; are you ready?" she asked._

"_Oh yeah, I'm ready."_

_Arizona pulled of the blindfold in one swift movement and gave Callie a little time to adjust. Callie blinked her eyes several times before finally getting adjusted to the light._

"_Arizona, you did all of this for me?"_

"_You deserve so much more Calliope."_

"_It's perfect… I couldn't have asked for anything more."_

"_The night is just beginning my love…"_

A sharp pain racing through her arm brought Arizona out of her dream and forced her awake. She closed her eyes again and grimaced, hoping the pain would soon go away. She'd had a fitful night in which she barely got any sleep; yet she couldn't remember the last time she'd had her pain medication. Turning towards the call button, her breath caught as her mother looked back at her.

"Mom, you scared me; I didn't think anyone was in here, I didn't hear you."

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to startle you. I just didn't want to make any noise because I was afraid to wake you up. How are you feeling?"

"I'm in some pain. I was just going to call one of the nurses to see if they could put in some more medication into my drip."

"I'll go get someone…"

"No, it's ok. I'll just push the call button. Please stay. Where's dad?"

"He went back to the hotel to get some rest. He stayed here with you all night; I came in just a little while ago."

Both women waited in silence. A nurse came in a few minutes later and pushed more medication into Arizona's IV while letting her know that one of the attendings would come and check in on her soon. Arizona's mind was racing. She tried to push away the pain, and even as strong as it was, it wasn't the first thing on her mind. She'd pushed Calliope away. Now she didn't know why she would even want to come back.

Sarah sat there silently and observed her daughter. Her mind seemed to be somewhere far away, but she knew exactly what was on her mind: Callie. Unbeknownst to Arizona, Callie had found them on her way out of the hospital to ask that one of them stay with their daughter since Arizona had kicked her out of the room. She hadn't gone into details, but she had been able to see the pain in Callie's eyes as she asked that they watch over her, and that she would return the following morning to see how she was doing. After giving Arizona a few more minutes, she decided to break the silence.

"Wow honey, I can hear that mind of yours all the way over here… a penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing mom, I'm just tired."

"Those thoughts wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Callie, would they?"

Arizona looked into her mother's eyes, trying to decide whether or not she should lie. She didn't want to talk about how things had gone with Calliope the day before; yet she knew that her mother would see right through her.

"Yes. I was horrible to her yesterday."

"What happened?" Sarah asked, not wanting to let on that Callie had spoken to her.

"Things are complicated mom. I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"I understand that you don't want to talk about it Arizona, but don't you think it would make you feel better if you do?"

"I don't know that I could feel better; I said such ugly things to her and now I don't know what to do. You know what's going on with us mom; I don't need to remind you that she refused to speak to me, even after I had crossed half the world to get back to her. She refused to give me the time of day, and now just because I'm stuck in a hospital bed she wants to pretend like everything is ok?"

"It's not like that Arizona…"

"Oh no? Are you going take her side too?"

"Honey, this isn't about taking sides; but I think there is something you should know."

"Mom, I heard it from Calliope last night, I really don't want to go through this…"

"Arizona Robbins!"

The tone her mother used took Arizona by surprise, and she instantly stopped speaking.

"Honey, you need to listen to me. Right now you are not behaving like the person your father and I raised you to be. I'm not asking you to forget whatever happened between you two or to pretend like it didn't happen; I'm asking you to listen to me. After I've said what I need to say, you can draw your own conclusions, alright?"

Arizona sighed, somewhat embarrassed by her mother's words.

"Alright."

"It was Callie who informed us of what had happened to you. My heart broke when I laid eyes on her. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her face was pale, and she looked like she'd been crying. She went straight to the Chief after your accident and demanded that she be the one to operate on you. She worked nonstop until you were out of the OR and stable. She stayed here, by your side. For three days she did nothing but hold your hand, read to you, or tell you stories. She refused to leave, concerned only for your wellbeing."

"She stayed here the whole time?" Arizona asked, mouth opened in surprise.

"Don't looked so surprised Arizona, would you not have done the same thing for her?"

"Yes, I would have." She answered without even thinking about it.

"Then why is it so difficult to believe that she would do the same?"

"I don't know mom. After the way she's ignored me, I didn't think she wanted to see me. I thought she hated me."

"I don't know Callie the way you do honey, but I do know one thing. She could never hate you, just like I know that you could never hate her. The love you two have for one another doesn't leave room for hate."

"How could you know that mom?"

"I can see it. Callie loves you, and I'm sure that she wants the same thing you do."

"What would that be?"

"Don't play dumb Arizona. You and I both know that you want to be with her again. You two are meant for each other. Give it some time; you will find your way again. I will you give some unsolicited advice, whether you take it or leave it is up to you… Don't push her away. Right now the only thing on her mind is that you get better again. She, along with all of us, was devastated with all of this. Her priority right now it to get you healthy again so that you can continue your career."

Arizona remained quiet for a bit, contemplating everything her mother had just told her. This wasn't going to be easy. She wanted more than anything for things with Calliope to return to the way they were before, but she knew that was highly unrealistic. Things would never be the same again. Her mother's words however, gave her hope that maybe things could get better.

"Thank you mom, I think you're right. I love Calliope with all of my heart. If anything, I love her even more now than I did before. I've royally messed up. I don't know what I'm going to do. How am I going to look at her after what I said?"

"Forgiveness is something you both need to learn to give. I'm sure that if you talk with Callie, she will understand, and forgive. She has a beautiful heart and she better than any of us knows what you've been through these last few days. Talk to her, I'm sure she will listen."

"Do you know if she's here yet?"

"I don't believe so honey, it's still very early. I can have one of the nurses page her if you'd like."

"No, I don't want to rush this."

"She told us last night that she would check on you this morning, so I'm sure she won't be much longer."

"Thank you mom, for everything. I love you so much."

"I love you too honey. Are you hungry? I could go and get you something to eat."

"I'm not that hungry, but I should probably eat something. The medications I'm on are quite strong, and aren't that great when taken on an empty stomach."

"Will you be ok while I go get you something?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

The minutes passed by in silence as Arizona waited for her mother to return. She couldn't get her mind off Calliope. She wanted so badly to see her, yet she didn't know what she would say. She knew she'd acted badly, and felt ashamed of how she'd treated Calliope. Though she was still felt a little anger within her, she knew she was overreacting. She just hoped that Calliope would accept her apology, whenever it was she figured out how to word it.

"_Be careful, watch your step. This _is_ the reason I removed the blindfold after all."_

_Callie still couldn't believe the sight before her. They stood before what seemed to be a 100-foot luxury yacht. A trail of bowls filled with red and white rose petals and floating candles lit the way towards the center of the boat deck. A table sat in between all the lights, this too, lit by candlelight. A bottle of champagne rested in an ice-filled bucket on a stand beside the table. A single red rose rested on one of the place settings. Before either of them took a step forward, a uniformed waiter came to offer his hand to help the women on board._

"_Ladies, welcome to the Serendipity. My name is Robert, and I will be serving you tonight. May I help you on board?" he asked, holding out his hand._

"_Yes, thank you Robert." Callie said, still a little overwhelmed. "Arizona, this is incredible! I can't believe you did this! I feel so underdressed…"_

"_You have nothing to worry about; everything is taken care of. Follow me…"_

_20 minutes later, both women emerged from the cabin, dressed in completely different clothing than when they'd arrived. Arizona wore a royal blue strapless silk sheath dress which hugged her svelte body perfectly. The miniskirt-length dress showed off her perfectly toned legs; her calves accentuated by blue satin pumps. Callie's red v-neck silk dress draped perfectly over her goddess-like figure, hugging every curve, bringing out her best physical assets. Her plunging neckline made Arizona burn with desire. She didn't know how they were going to get through dinner without taking Calliope in her arms and ridding her of the elegant dress._

"_You look beautiful Calliope, absolutely stunning."_

"_Thank you; you look breathtakingly beautiful as well my love. I can't believe you managed to plan all of this behind my back. How did you do it?"_

" _A girl has her ways…" Arizona said smiling, bringing out her dimples full force. "Shall we have dinner? There's much more to come. Like I said, this is only the beginning…"_

_Both women walked over to the solitary table. Robert held out their chairs and helped them to some champagne, after which he excused himself to get the first course._

"_I'd like to propose a toast," Arizona began. "To the most beautiful woman I've ever met. The one who can make my heart race a thousand miles a minute and make it stop in an instant. You give my life meaning. I live for you Calliope, my heart beats for no one but you. I love you with all my being and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. To you, my love. Happy birthday…"_

* Knock knock *

Arizona is brought out of her thoughts yet again as she hears someone at the door. "Come in."

The door opens very slowly to reveal a hesitant looking Callie. She takes a small step into the room while looking nervously over at Arizona.

"Good morning." Callie says in a soft voice.

"Good morning." Arizona replies, giving Callie a small but sincere smile.

"Arizona listen…"

"No, Calliope wait, let me go first please."

"O-ok…"

"Please sit down." Arizona said, motioning to the chair next to her bed. "I want to apologize for last night. I didn't mean what I said to come out the way I did. I hurt you, and I'm sorry for that. You didn't deserve it; especially after taking care of me the way you have. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I understand. The news you received yesterday were enough to make anyone react the way you did; I probably would've done the same. I didn't mean to upset you either."

"I can't believe you're apologizing, you have no reason to apologize. This was all me. My mom told me what you did… all these days. I don't know what to say; except thank you. Thank you for taking such good care of me, and for looking out for my well-being… even if we're not in the best of places."

"Arizona, this isn't about that. I know that we've had our problems, and that we still do. I'm not pretending that they're going to go away overnight, because there are still a lot of things that we haven't even talked about. There are a lot of things between us that we still need to discuss; but your condition takes priority over all of that. This is a lot to handle, and I want to be here for you, if you'll let me."

"How can you want to do all of this after everything we've been through? I don't want to be a burden for you. I can handle this, and I have my parents and Teddy if I need help."

"You're not a burden; you've never been a burden to me. And I want to do this because like I told you yesterday, I still love you. The problems we have right now haven't changed that fact. I care about you, and I want to help you. Let me take care of you, let me be here for you."

"I don't know if we should do this Calliope. We're in a different place now. I love you too, but how is this going to work? I agree with you, there are still too many things unresolved. You don't trust me, and I can't blame you for that."

"We don't have to think about that now. Sure, we may have a few bumps on the road, but let's just take it a day at a time, ok?"

"A day at a time…" Arizona thought for a few seconds before replying. "Alright, but we have to agree on one thing."

"Ok…"

"We have to communicate. Should there come a point in time in which this is too much, you have to tell me, without being afraid to hurt my feelings."

"Alright, I can do that. Where have you been staying?"

"Teddy is letting me stay with her until I find a place of my own."

"Well now that Owen and Cristina have their own place, there is an empty bedroom in the apartment. I moved back in a few weeks ago. You can stay there. That way, you're close to the hospital, and it'll be easier for all of us to come by during our shifts if you need anything."

"Calliope, are you sure about this? I don't know if living together right now is such a good idea…"

Callie took Arizona's hand in her own. "Arizona, like I said, your health comes first. We need to get you back to 100%, and what better way to do that than having one of us around 24/7? I can make sure you take your meds and stick to your appointments. Trust me, we can make this work. We will deal with us when the time comes ok? For now, we just need to get you better."

"Thank you Calliope, for everything." Arizona said, as her eyes filled with tears. Here was the woman she loved; the love of her life telling her that she would take care of her. It didn't matter what they'd been through; she would be there for her. To Arizona, that is all that mattered for now.

* * *

**Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated=)**


	8. Chapter 08

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting everyone! This was my first week back and trying to get everything under control has been crazy. I will try my best to update as soon as possible.**

**A/N 2: Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them! Please keep them coming!=)**

**A/N 3: No idea if the recovery time I've put on here is accurate, so bear with me.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Callie left Arizona's room shortly after; needing to go and begin her work day. Sarah Robbins had seen Callie enter the hospital room as she walked back with her daughter's breakfast and decided to turn and head towards the small waiting area on the floor in order to give the women some time to talk. It wasn't until she saw Callie walk past her, lost in her own thoughts, that she decided it was now safe to go back into her daughter's room.

"I hope you're still hungry." She said, as she entered the room.

"Yes mom, I still am. Actually, I think I'm hungrier now than I was earlier." Arizona said, a smile beginning to form on her lips.

"Hmm, a smile; can I assume the talk you had with Callie was a good one then?"

"How did you know…"

"A mother always knows honey. That and I saw her walking in. I figured I'd give you two some privacy to talk. I hope the two of you managed to straighten things out?"

"Well I don't know how to answer that exactly; but progress has been made. Calliope wants me to move in with her while I get back on my feet. I just don't know that it's a good idea."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Yes, always."

"I think that's a great idea. Who better to take care of you than her?"

"That's the thing mom; I don't want to be a burden for her. Perhaps things would've been different if this would've happened before, when we were still together and happy… but what about now? How are we going to be able to live under one roof knowing that we _aren't_ together; that she doesn't trust me? How can I put so much on her without knowing if we are even ok?"

"Arizona, this isn't something you're putting on her. Callie was the one that suggested you move in with her, was she not?"

"Yes, she was."

"Well then I think that says everything. I'm sure she didn't make that decision lightly. And regardless of what you think or say, I know she cares about you enough to handle this. If she didn't love you, I'm sure she wouldn't want to put you both through a situation like this. She just wants what's best for you honey. I know you're stubborn and proud. I know you have your friends. Your father and I can stay here and look after you until you're better. We will stay. But I truly think it is best that you stay with Callie. I know it will be difficult; but maybe this is what you both need to work out your situation. It isn't ideal, I'm well aware of that… but I truly believe it will help you get back on the right path."

"I don't want to use what's happened to me to my advantage mom; that's not what this is. I don't want to take advantage of Calliope, she doesn't deserve that. If we end up together, and you know I want that with all my heart, it won't be because of this. I have to earn her trust again. We have to work at this _together_."

"That's not how I meant it Arizona. I know you're an honorable person, we raised you well. This isn't to use Callie. You need her right now; you may not want to admit it, but you do. She wants to take care of you. If you don't accept this gift she is offering you, it will break her too. Do you not see how much she hurts for seeing you like this? She felt powerless. She sat here for days, praying that you get better, wanting to be able to do whatever she could to help. Knowing that there was nothing else she could do for you killed her. Dr. Shepherd told us your surgery had gone well, yet we were still terrified that you may not wake up. She won't be at ease wondering if you're ok elsewhere; and you won't be better anywhere else, I guarantee it."

"I'm so sorry mom; I had no idea what I must've put you through."

"This isn't your fault honey. We are thankful that you came back to us. We just want to see you happy Arizona, we want what's best for you. Callie is the one. She is your happiness. Stop being so proud and listen to your heart."

"I will mom. I haven't given Calliope an answer yet; I kind of left things up in the air before when she left… but I will talk to her. I'll accept her offer, and hope that this doesn't make things worse between us."

"Have faith, everything will work out, you'll see."

"I hope so mom."

The two women were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Good morning ladies. How are you feeling Arizona?" Bailey asked, as she let herself in and closed the door.

"I'm in pain Miranda, but I'm doing better, thank you. A nurse came earlier and gave me some more medication. Do you have any idea how long it will be before I can go home?"

"Now now, you're getting way ahead of yourself. You need to be monitored for at least a few more days; the injuries you sustained were quite severe. We need to continue keeping an eye on your ICP level…"

"But Miranda, I'm feeling fine…"

"Don't Miranda me Robbins, you know better. You can barely move as it is. Your incision sites still need time to heal. I know Dr. Shepherd wants to keep you here at least another 3 days; I recommend another 2 or so for the spleen incision, and who knows how much longer Dr. Torres wants to keep you here for observation. Seeing as how your fractures are the most severe of your injuries as of now, she's probably going to want to keep you here as long as she can so she can keep an eye on you and prevent you from doing something stupid, like try to move around when you shouldn't."

"I'm not an invalid Bailey; I am perfectly capable of…"

"Arizona, don't argue with Dr. Bailey…"

"Listen to your mother Robbins, don't argue with me. The whole left side of your body took a major beating. You're covered in casts. You have several broken ribs. Crutches are out of the question because you can't put any weight on that arm. You won't be able to push yourself around in a wheelchair because of the aforementioned reason. Do you want me to keep going?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. Dr. Torres will be able to give you a better idea as to the do's and don'ts. Depending on the type of cast she placed, I assume you should be able to move around to essential places like the bathroom and such with the help of a cane, but it will be best to stay off your feet until your ribs heal at least."

"God, this is a nightmare…"

"You have to take it easy Robbins. Look at the bright side: you're alive, and the surgeries went well. I know it's going to take time, but with work and patience, you'll be back to your old self before you know it."

"Thank you Bailey. I don't meant to complain, but this is a lot to take in. What's going to happen to all of my patients?"

"Dr. Webber is bringing in a temp while you recover."

"I want to help; I can't just leave my kids."

"Right now the most important thing is to get you back on your feet and healthy; but I know you… so many days in bed and not being able to do anything is going to drive you crazy. I'll speak to Dr. Webber and see if maybe we can work something out so that you can still give consults over the phone or something similar, see if we can work something out ok?"

"Ok, thanks Bailey."

"Alright then, I have a surgery in half an hour so I need to get going. Don't worry Robbins; we'll get you out of here as soon as we can." With that, Bailey walked out of the room, leaving mother and daughter alone again.

* * *

The days at the hospital were the slowest of Arizona's life. Bailey cleared her 3 days after she'd woken up; Shepherd took another 2. Callie was the last one to clear her; wanting to make sure that she was stable enough to be at home. It wasn't until a week after she'd woken up that Callie came into her room with the good news: she'd sign off and Arizona would be discharged that night.

"Great! You've no idea just how badly I want to get out of here!"

"I know you do; and I'm sorry for having kept you here so long, I just wanted to make sure everything was ok before discharging you."

"I understand Calliope; I probably would've kept you here longer if the situation were reversed." Arizona said playfully.

"Everything is set up at home. I'll come and get you after my shift ends and I'll take you over there myself."

"I know we've already talked about this, but I'm going to ask again… are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Arizona, yes, we have talked about this. You're coming home with me."

"Ok. Thank you Calliope; you've no idea just how much this means to me."

"You have nothing to thank me for. I know you'd do the same for me."

"I would."

Callie let out a small sigh as she looked to the ground, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm going to get back to work. There are a lot of things I need to get settled before I leave tonight. I'll be back in a few hours ok?"

"Ok. I'll see you later."

Arizona's parents stayed with her all day; wanting to spend time with their daughter before she left the hospital. At her insistence and after assuring them time and again she would be ok, they had agreed to fly back home. The Robbins' had spent the last couple of days moving her things from Teddy's apartment over to Callie's. Arizona figured that once she was well again, she would move into her own place; there was no sense in having her things scattered between two different apartments. Her parents would be staying in Seattle a few more days to make sure she was settled before flying back home.

Callie returned at the end of her shift, as promised. She came into the room with the discharge paperwork and a wheelchair.

"Oh no, there is no way I'm letting you get me out of here in a wheelchair. I'm perfectly capable of walking." Arizona started.

"Arizona, please don't argue with me. You can barely stand; there is no way I'm letting you out of here if it isn't on this chair. I'm the one that has the last say on your discharge, remember?" Callie asked, holding up the paperwork.

"You're going to blackmail me with discharge papers?" Arizona asked incredulous.

"If that's what I have to do, yes. Now let me help you get in the chair."

"Fine, but there is no way I'm going to use that thing in the apartment." Arizona pouted.

"We'll talk about that later." Callie said, chuckling to herself at Arizona's stubbornness.

The group made their way out of the hospital and across the street to Callie's apartment. Once Arizona had been taken upstairs and was safely in bed, her parents came forward to say their goodbyes.

"Take care sweetheart; we'll come see you in the morning." Daniel said, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"We love you honey. Get some rest, and don't give Callie a hard time." Sarah said, smiling at her daughter and giving her a quick wink.

Callie let Arizona's parents out. She came back into the guest bedroom to give Arizona her pain medication and to make sure she was ok before going and taking a shower. According to her parents, Arizona had already eaten at the hospital, so Callie believed her when she said she wasn't hungry. She left her tucked in, telling her to call out to her in case she needed anything and that she would check on her later.

Callie got out of the shower 20 minutes later and came to check on Arizona. She lay on the bed, a peaceful look on her face as she slept. Callie stepped into the bedroom and carefully walked over to the bed. She watched Arizona sleep for a few minutes, wanting with every part of her being to lie beside her and watch over her while she slept. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Arizona's forehead before turning and heading back to her bedroom. She was home.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated=)**


	9. Chapter 09

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry again for the delay in posting… someone had it in for me this week and decided to hit me with everything all at once. This is a slightly shorter update than what I'm used to, but I just wanted to post something before the end of the night. I will post the next chapter soon! Also, this probably has several mistakes... I'll give it another run through and make corrections later tonight.**

**A/N 2: Reviews = love, and I've noticed you guys didn't review as much this last chapter. If you are dissatisfied with the way this is going or can provide me with some criticism, I'm all for hearing your opinions! This story is for my readers, and I'd like nothing more than to please you all!**

* * *

Callie tossed and turned for most of the night, unable to sleep. She hated the fact that she needed to be on the opposite side of the apartment, apart from Arizona. She'd gotten up a few times throughout the night and gone and checked on the blonde, making sure she was still doing alright. She was overreacting, she knew that, but the thought of being that far apart from Arizona at a time when Callie knew she needed her, even if it was in sleep, killed her. She'd debated setting up camp beside Arizona's bed but decided against it when she didn't know what reaction she'd get once she was caught and instead opted for the sofa. Keeping Arizona's door open, she lay down on the sofa and tried to rest, knowing that she would wake up when she heard movement or something of the sort. After another half hour of restlessness and checking on Arizona one last time just as the light outside was changing, she finally succumbed to sleep.

Arizona was in and out of consciousness throughout the night. The pain on the left side of her body had been subdued by the medications she was taking, but not entirely gone. She hated the fact that she couldn't properly move on her own. She tried sleeping face up but after the experience she'd had, she knew she'd have to find a new position to sleep in. She'd tried to move on her own, but switching to a comfortable position on her own proved to be impossible. She could, with some trouble, turn on her side, but the pillows needed to be readjusted to accommodate her neck and that she couldn't handle on her own. After several tries she just gave up and resumed her previous position. She'd heard Calliope go in and out of the bedroom throughout the night and had pretended to sleep. Calliope wouldn't stay for long at all, Arizona assumed she was just checking up on her. She had briefly considered asking for her help to reposition herself, but decided against it soon enough; the last thing she wanted Calliope to think was that she was completely useless and in need of assistance for something as menial as changing positions in bed.

The truth was she wanted Calliope there with her. She wanted to feel her breath on her skin as she slept; but knew her desires to be impossible at a time like this. How could she ask Calliope to share her bed, knowing everything they'd gone through? The physical pain was bearable, yet the psychological one was beginning to play games with her head. Perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea after all. How was she going to handle being so close to the woman she loved, knowing she couldn't even do something as simple as hold her hand without there being fear of repercussions?

She woke to the light tapping of rain against the window; another typical Seattle morning. Looking over at the clock on the nightstand she read 8:46A.M. Arizona couldn't remember the last time she'd slept until that time. Granted, she hadn't really slept, but she usually had to wake up much earlier for work. Her body was so used to her abnormal schedule that even on her days off she would be waking up and getting out of bed no later than 7. It would've been ideal to just rest, or go back to sleep, but that was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment; she had a more pressing matter to attend to: she needed to go to the restroom.

_Great, I couldn't even switch positions in bed… how the hell am I supposed to get up and walk over to the restroom? _She thought, frustration beginning to build up within. She took several long, deep breaths before bracing herself and grabbing a hold of the night stand to try to lift herself to a sitting position. She instantly felt pain shoot through her entire body, her broken ribs making it more difficult to breathe without feeling more pain. She clenched her teeth and snapped her eyes shut, trying to will away the pain to no avail. Before she could contain herself, a low groan escaped her lips.

"Arizona, are you ok?" Callie called sleepily from the sofa.

"I'm fine Calliope. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry to have woken you."

Callie walked into the room. "You don't sound ok… wait, what are you doing?" she asked, rushing over to the side of the bed to help Arizona.

"I need to go to the restroom. Really, I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Here, let me help you…"

"Calliope! I can handle this."

"No you can't. Don't be so stubborn Arizona; don't let your pride get the better of you. You're in pain; the look on your face says it all. I'm here; I'm going to help you. It's not a question."

Callie helped Arizona out of bed and sustained most of her weight as they slowly made their way to the restroom. Arizona was embarrassed by needing so much assistance. Her cheeks were flushed by the time they made it to the toilet, yet she hoped Callie passed it off as exertion. Looking over at Calliope, she could see nothing but concern in those brown eyes. Callie helped Arizona remove her clothes, and put them back on once she was finished.

"Do you want to go back to bed or would you like to sit on the sofa for a while?" Callie asked as Arizona washed up.

"I can't be in bed right now. I'd like to sit for a while."

"Ok. What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'm not really hungry…"

"You're going to have to eat something Arizona. You need to regain your strength and the meds you're taking need to be taken with food as well. How does some French toast sound?"

"That sounds amazing." Arizona said, smiling at Callie.

Arizona sat and watched television while Callie worked in the kitchen, neither woman really knowing what to say out loud. Both their minds were racing, yet they figured they'd leave the 'conversation' for once they were seated eating breakfast.

"Calliope, that smells and looks delicious." Arizona said, as Callie brought over her plate of French toast and eggs with a glass of orange juice.

"You're just saying that because _anything_ beats hospital food. I'm sure you're ready for some other food after having to put up with it for that long." Callie said smiling.

"Yeah well hospital food was punishment on top of punishment. You've always been a wonderful cook though."

"Thanks Ari."

The nickname didn't go unnoticed… Arizona blinked, taken by surprise, before looking down and smiling. Callie, slightly embarrassed by the slip, felt her face grow hot.

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize. I like it when you call me 'Ari' Calliope." Arizona said, hoping the slip would continue. When Callie didn't speak for another few seconds, Arizona decided to change the subject.

"So what time are you going in today?"

"I'm not going in. I'm off."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I decided to take a few days off." Callie said, not wanting to reveal just how much time she'd requested off… just yet at least.

"Calliope you didn't have to do that. I don't want you to have to stay away from work to take care of me."

"I know I didn't _have_ to do it, but I wanted to. Besides, can you imagine? NO PAGER! We could all use a vacation from that thing."

"This isn't exactly a trip to Spain or anything…"

"Arizona, we've already gone over this, and we're not doing it again. I want this. I want to be here for you, and as much as you want to hide it, you need help. I can think of nothing better to do with my time than be here with you."

Arizona became overwhelmed with emotion. She didn't know how to express her gratitude. She knew she and Callie still had a ways to go, but the fact that Callie had given up so much of herself to be here for her meant the world.

"I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you for this."

"You don't need to thank me. You just need to get better."

Callie couldn't lie to herself. There were still so many things she and Arizona hadn't discussed, one in particular. She hadn't told her about Mark, and the fact that they'd slept together. How was she going to get around to telling her that? She knew it was something she couldn't just push away… if she wanted to rebuild her relationship with Arizona she was going to have to tell her sooner or later… but when? Should she speak now, and have Arizona push her away yet again? Should she wait until Arizona was better and tell her then? She needed advice, and she didn't know who to turn to.

"Calliope, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something."

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing, I was just trying to remember whether or not I'd noted something in a patient's chart before I left yesterday. Avery is going to keep a close eye on my cases while I'm gone and I want to make sure he has everything he needs. I'm going to give him a call in a few minutes before I forget…"

Arizona knew she was lying, but decided not to push. Calliope looked completely lost in thought. Arizona knew better; she knew her faces enough o know when her worry was about a patient and when it wasn't, and this was definitely something else. A knock on the door interrupted both women's thoughts.

Arizona's parents had decided to drop by with breakfast and to check on their daughter. Since both women had already eaten, the Robbins' ended up eating their share while they talked with their daughter and Callie. After they were done with breakfast, Callie decided to change and go to the hospital to give them some time together, promising to return soon.

Callie went to the hospital and made sure again that her patients were well taken care of while she went on her extended leave. She went to the grocery store after leaving the hospital to buy enough food and supplies so as to not need to leave the apartment for a while. After more thinking about the situation she currently found herself in, she'd come to a simple enough conclusion: she needed help, and Addison seemed like the appropriate person to call for an opinion and much needed advice. She would make it a point to call and talk to her friend before returning to the apartment.

* * *

**I'd love some reviews=)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. Thank you the great reviews I've gotten! I'll try to have the next one posted within the next few days. Again, I just wanted to post, I'll give it another read in the morning when I'm a little more awake and attempt to correct the errors I'm sure I've made. Enjoy the read=)**

* * *

"Well well well if it isn't _the _Callie Torres herself. How've you been Cal?"

"Hey Addison, I'm sorry I haven't called in a while; things have been pretty crazy around here."

"Mark told me Arizona came back a couple of weeks ago… how's that going?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, do you have time?"

"For you always, now spill."

"Well Arizona came back a little over two weeks ago. I didn't exactly know how to react, I mean, she completely caught me by surprise. She literally just showed up on my doorstep one night and started going on about how much she missed me while in Africa and that she'd been replaced."

"Wait, what? She's back for good?"

"Yes, but that's not even the half of it. I slammed the door in her face and ignored her for the better part of two weeks… until she nearly died."

"What are you talking about Callie, is she ok?"

"She was in an accident, a really bad accident. Her car got t-boned by a driver who was texting. She sustained some pretty serious injuries and was in a medically induced coma for a few days, but she's doing better… she got discharged from the hospital last night."

"Callie why could you, or anyone else for that matter, not have told me about this? I would've been on the first flight out."

"I'm sorry Addie, things just got so bad, I went into shock for a little while. Then Arizona's parents came and Mark called mine so they came up as well. Arizona is doing alright for now, and with therapy we're hoping for a full recovery… but this isn't the reason I'm calling. I messed up Addie, and bad. I need some advice."

"This wouldn't happen to have anything with you and Mark sleeping together again would it?"

"How did you… can that man not keep his mouth shut for once?"

"Relax Cal; he hasn't told anyone else, you know your secret is safe with me."

"Well, that's part of the problem… I don't know what to do with Arizona. With everything that happened, I convinced her to move into Cristina's old bedroom so that I could keep an eye on her and so that she would be near the hospital for her PT. It took a while, but she finally gave in. The thing is, we never got around to talking about Mark, or any of my activities while in her absence."

"And now you don't know whether or not you should tell her about Mark…"

"Exactly! Wait, no, not exactly. It's more complicated than that."

"What could possibly make this more complicated Callie?"

"I'm late."

"Do you need to go? What are you running late for?"

"Addison! I'm _late_ late."

"Oh… have you taken a pregnancy test yet?"

"No."

"How late are you?"

"9 days."

"Has this ever happened before, you being late?"

"No."

"You need to take a pregnancy test Callie. Why haven't you taken one? You're just going to drive yourself crazy!"

"I hadn't even had time to think about this! With Arizona being in the state she's in, it hadn't crossed my mind… it didn't, until today when I was going up and down grocery store aisles making sure I had everything I needed. It wasn't until I was right in front of the tampons that I even realized it hadn't come yet."

"You need to take a test, the sooner the better! In fact, you should go and take one right now."

"I can't do it Addie."

"Callie, all you have to do is pee on a stick; then you'll know. Wouldn't you rather know for sure?"

"I'm afraid. I've wanted a kid for as long as I can remember. You know what happened between Arizona and I, kids were the reason we broke up the first time! You _know_ how she feels about Mark! This isn't how I wanted a kid. I wanted one, I _want_ one, but with her. What if I am pregnant? This is going to push her away from me forever. I can't handle her leaving me again Addie, I just can't."

"You need to know. You may not even be pregnant! You could just be driving yourself crazy for no reason. I don't want to sound insensitive here, but even if you were pregnant, you know there are options…"

"No, I wouldn't do that, I can't do that."

"Have you told Mark about any of this?"

"No, he has no idea what's going on. I don't want to have this explode in my face just yet."

"Look, I know this isn't an easy situation. Had you left it at you sleeping with Mark, I would've recommended that you tell Arizona, and sooner rather than later; even in the state she is in… but your situation is a lot more complicated now. I think it's best for you to figure out if you are pregnant or not before you even think about speaking to her. You can't drop a bomb on her by telling her you slept with Mark only to drop another by telling her you're pregnant a couple of weeks later. The first thing you need to do is to find out whether you're pregnant or not. If you aren't, then I think you should talk to her, and soon; even if you are living together. I know she'll be upset, but I think it would make things worse if you waited until after she recovered. That will take months from what you've told me, I don't know how she would react to you keeping something like that from her for so long. If you are pregnant, then I think you should figure out what it is you want to do before you speak with either her or Mark. If you indeed intend on keeping the baby, rules and boundaries are going to have to be established. This is going to affect everything: your relationship with Arizona and Mark, and Mark's relationship with Lexie. I think you should tell Mark first, because he would be the father, and in my opinion, I think he deserves to know first. Once you've clearly established what it is you want, you should speak with Arizona and come clean. This is going to be a difficult thing for her to handle, I'm sure you know that better than anyone. You should prepare yourself for her reaction."

"She's going to leave me Addie, I know she is."

"No, you don't know that. I'm not saying she won't be upset or angry, that would be a natural reaction. But if you sit and talk with her, explain the situation, perhaps she may surprise you. She loves you Callie, that's always been clear. This may not be the ideal situation to have a child for the two of you, considering who the father is and that you're not even together anymore… but you were going to need a 3rd party at some point anyway."

"That's not the point Addison! This is MARK! She'll never forgive me for sleeping with him again."

"Look, you're getting way ahead of yourself. Take the test, and then we'll go from there ok? Take it one step at a time."

"Ok. I'll take one today."

"It's still early. Do you want some moral support?"

"You would come up here just to stand around while I pee on a stick?"

"You need someone right now, and I'm saying I can go and be supportive."

"Thanks Addie, I really appreciate the offer, but I can handle it. I'll take the test today, and promise to let you know the results as soon as I know, ok? I may take you up on your offer if it turns out positive; I'm going to need someone to freak out to."

"And I shall be on the next flight out if that is the case. You can do this Cal."

"Thanks for the advice Addie, and for letting me vent. I'll call you before the day ends alright?"

"Alright; take care of yourself. Good luck! Send my best to Arizona and wish her a speedy recovery for me."

"Thanks, I will. I'll call you later."

* * *

Callie ran back inside the store to buy a pregnancy test; she didn't want to risk anyone in the hospital finding out what she was up to. She returned to her car a few minutes later and after reading the directions carefully, discarded the box and put its contents on the inside pocket of her jacket. There were two sticks, they didn't make much of a bulk and were not noticeable at all. She decided she'd take the test once Arizona had gone to bed in order to make sure she wasn't caught.

A little less than two hours had passed before she made it back to the apartment. She entered the living room area with grocery-filled bags in both arms; Daniel instantly got up and offered a helping hand. After a couple more trips downstairs, they managed to get all the groceries into the apartment.

"Wow Calliope, it looks like you bought out the store." Arizona teased as she watched Callie begin to put the groceries away.

"A completely empty refrigerator has no room in this apartment Arizona. Besides, I figured it'd be good to stock up so that we don't have to worry about making another trip to the store anytime soon." Callie said.

Callie joined the three Robbins in the living are once she'd put all the groceries away. She took a seat next to Arizona while Daniel and Sarah sat across from them. The continued the light conversation until it was time for lunch.

Callie and Sarah prepared lunch while Arizona and Daniel watched television. Once everyone had finished their meal and Callie and Sarah had cleaned up the kitchen, the older couple decided to call it a day and return to their hotel. They promised to return the next day again to say good-bye before returning home.

* * *

The medications Arizona was on continued making her drowsy. Since she'd not gotten much sleep the night before, she knew she'd be calling it an early night. She and Calliope spent a couple of more hours watching television. The Latina remained quiet throughout the duration of their time together, lost in thought. Arizona knew there was something bothering her, but didn't want to push for information… she didn't even think she had that right anymore. Once the end credits on the latest show started rolling, she decided to call it a night and head to bed.

"I've had quite the eventful day. My parents were sure to keep me entertained, at least as much as they could while you were gone. I'm tired; I think it's time for me to go to bed." Arizona said as she began shifting in her seat and trying to stand.

"Here, I got you. Grab my hand."

Callie walked her over to the bedroom, tucked her in, and made sure she took her last dose of medication for the night before turning and heading back to the living room.

"Calliope?" Arizona called, somewhat hesitantly.

Callie stopped and turned to face her former lover.

"Do you think… can you… would you stay here with me tonight?"

She looked into Callie's brown eyes in search of a reaction, waiting for her to speak.

"Forget it; it's a bad idea…" She said, after Callie hadn't responded.

"No Arizona, wait. Are you sure?"

"I can't sleep without you." Arizona replied with pleading eyes before looking down, embarrassed at what she'd just confessed.

"I can't sleep without you either." Callie said, relieved at the blonde's words. "I can sleep in here with you, but I'd like to take a shower first. I ran around today and I need to get clean. I'll be back in a few minutes ok?"

"Ok." Arizona said, a small smile appearing on her face.

Callie turned and headed out of the bedroom and towards the other side of the apartment into her own. She _did_ need a shower, but she also needed to take that test. Though Arizona was still awake and now probably waiting for her, she knew she'd be able to take the test in her bathroom without having to worry about Arizona coming in and taking her by surprise. She quickly pulled one of the tests from the jacket's pocket along with clean towels and closed the bathroom door behind her.

She'd read the instructions carefully; they were quite self-explanatory actually. This test wasn't about reading lines or deciphering colors, the little window would show either 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant'. That was simple enough. Callie decided to take the shower while she waited in an attempt to make the time go quicker and to keep her mind occupied while the test performed its little magic.

She took one of the quickest showers in history while on one of the 'longest' short waits of her life. By the time she exited the shower, the results on the window would be clear. She quickly wrapped her hair in a towel and wrapped a towel around her body before reaching for the test with a trembling hand.

"_Please God, let it be negative, let it be negative…"_

She looked down and had her answer. The result was indeed quite clear. She stared at it, stunned. After observing it for a few more seconds, she quickly put it away in a place she knew no one would come across it. She needed to tell Addison, but a phone conversation as delicate as this while knowing that Arizona was probably awake was a little too risky for her blood so instead she opted for a text message and a promise to call her the following day. She quickly got dressed and headed back towards what was now Arizona's room.

"Hey, are you ok?" Arizona asked.

"I'm fine."

"You just look different, I don't know, kinda worried."

"I'm fine, really, I'm just tired. Do you need anything before I get into bed?"

"No Calliope, thank you."

"Ok, well, let me know if you need anything, anything at all ok?"

"Ok, thank you again for coming and staying with me."

"No problem. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

It took both women a while, but they were finally able to sleep peacefully and better than either had done in months. They were on opposite sides of the bed. Callie didn't want to inadvertently cause Arizona physical pain, and Arizona didn't want to invade Callie's personal space. This was it for them for the time being… a solid step in the right direction.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**A/N: Hello again! Here's the next chapter. This one didn't take me as long to post and I've made it a little longer than usual. I hope I can keep up some kind of schedule. The reviews are amazing, as always. Keep them coming you guys=)**

* * *

Arizona awoke the following morning in pain, but it was quickly forgotten once she realized what she'd woken up to: Callie lay beside her, with her arm stretched and placed gently over Arizona's stomach. She knew Callie tossed and turned a lot while in her sleep, so she didn't know whether or not this was actually intentional, but decided not to over-analyze it and just enjoy the feeling while it lasted. She gently placed her uninjured hand over Callie's and softly caressed the silky skin beneath. Callie suddenly murmured in her sleep and then inched closer to Arizona's body and the even breathing soon began again.

Arizona could remember so many mornings in which she'd woken up in Calliope's arms. She missed having that closeness between them, and wanted now more than ever for that to return. No Africa, no awkwardness, no accident; just them.

"_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight…"_

_Arizona held Callie close, whispering those words into her ear as they swayed to the music. They'd finished their delicious meal and had proceeded to spend the next part of their evening dancing to the likes of Frank Sinatra, Tony Bennett and Michael Bublé._

"_Arizona, this has been an amazing night. I've no words to express how I feel right now. I'm so happy, so in love with you. This evening has been perfect. What do you say we go to bed and make it even better?"_

"_Not so fast my beautiful Calliope… I've one more song for you."_

"_One more?"_

"_Yes, just one more, but it is the best one."_

"_Ooh, I'm intrigued."_

"_I wanted to save one last surprise for the end."_

_Arizona turned towards Robert, who had suddenly appeared on deck again, and gave a quick nod of her head. A few seconds later, music began to fill the night air once again._

"_Ari, you got a song performed by a mariachi?" Callie asked, incredulous._

"_Yes I did. Now dance with me and listen to the song; I'll explain later."_

**_No hace falta que salga la luna_**

**_Pa' venirte a cantar mi canción_**

**_Ni hace falta que el cielo este lindo_**

**_Pa' venirte a entregarte mi amor_**

**_No encontré las palabras precisas_**

**_Pa' decirte con mucha pasión_**

**_Que te quiero con toda mi vida_**

**_Que soy un esclavo de tu corazón_**

**_Sólo Dios que me vio en mi amargura_**

**_Supo darme consuelo en tu amor_**

**_Y mandó para mí tu ternura_**

**_Y así con tus besos borró mi dolor_**

**_No te importe que venga borracho_**

**_A decirte cositas de amor_**

**_Tú bien sabes, que si ando tomando_**

**_Cada copa la brindo en tu honor_**

**_No te puedo decir lo que siento_**

**_Sólo sé que te quiero un montón_**

**_Y que a veces me siento poeta_**

**_Y vengo a cantarte mis versos de amor_**

**_Sólo Dios que me vio en mi amargura_**

**_Supo darme consuelo en tu amor_**

**_Y mandó para mí tu ternura_**

**_Y así con tus besos borró mi dolor_**

"_Te amo, mí Calliope."_

"_Y yo te amo a ti Ari. __Baby, this is beautiful; this song was beautiful. How did you find it?"_

"_I called Aria and begged for help. I told her that I wanted to surprise you and that I wanted a song in Spanish to do it. I gave her a general idea on what I wanted the song to say, and she found this for me. After listening to it and having her translate it for me, I knew it was the one. I wanted to serenade you properly my love. Though I don't think I could ever sing this for you, it says exactly how I feel about you, and how you make me feel about myself. Spanish is such a beautiful language; I wish I could speak and understand it."_

"_I think some private lessons can be arranged… how about we start now? Señorita Robbins, ¿desea usted acompañarme al camarote __para poder mostrarle cuánto me impresionó la canción con la que me acaba de sorprender?"_

"_Uh… ok?"_

"_I've just asked you if you'd like to accompany me below deck so that I can show you just how much that song impressed me."_

"_Well then, in that case, yes, please." Arizona said, a big smile instantly replacing the frown and look of confusion on her face. "Ms. Torres, I think we're going to have to take this slow."_

"_We can take it at whatever pace you want to baby…"_

"Arizona?"

"Good morning Calliope. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, thank you."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to put any weight on you. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No Calliope, you didn't hurt me. I actually rather enjoyed that." Arizona said, the beginnings of a smile slowly appearing on her face.

"I enjoyed it too."

Callie got up and helped Arizona get ready for the day. Her parents would be dropping by for breakfast before going to the airport and catching a flight back home. Callie bustled around the kitchen getting breakfast ready while Arizona sat on the couch and read the newspaper.

Arizona's parents arrived a few minutes later, arriving just in time to eat. Callie left them alone, wanting Arizona to spend as much time with her parents as she could before they left. She grabbed her jacket, cell phone and keys before heading out the door.

* * *

"Hey Addie."

"Callie, what took you so long? I've been waiting for you to call me."

"Sorry, Arizona's parents were dropping by this morning and I was trying to get breakfast ready for their visit."

"So it was negative huh?"

"Yes, THANK GOD! You've no idea how relieved I am Addie, no idea."

"I'm sure you are. This is good news Cal."

"Yes, in a way it is, but I'm kinda freaking out. I only took one test, and it was negative… but then why haven't I gotten my period yet? I'm NEVER late."

"Well there are several reasons why it could be delayed Cal, one of the most common is stress. You've been under an incredible amount of it lately… perhaps that is to blame."

"What else could be causing it?"

"There are several medical conditions, though if you've not had issues before, I don't see why they could be arising now. The best thing for you to do would be to get some blood work done. I'll send you list of the tests you should order and then you can send me back the results, or consult with a gynecologist there if you'd like."

"I'd really rather you look at them Addie, thanks. Do you think I need to get any other kinds of exams done?"

"Perhaps you will need to get some done; but let's start with labs. That will give us a better idea."

"OK, we'll do that."

"So then have you thought about what you're going to do with Arizona?"

"I thought about it last night and all of this morning. If I'm not pregnant, I don't know if I should even tell her."

"Yes you do Callie; you know the answer to that."

"This is going to hurt her, and she's already hurt enough! I don't want to be the cause of any more pain for her, especially now."

"If you truly want to make this work between you, you HAVE to tell her. I know that it is an extremely difficult situation, but I really do think it best that you tell her as soon as possible. You can get it out of your system and explain the situation to her. If you keep it from her, it is going to come back to you Callie, believe me."

"I'm going to tell her Addie, I'm just going to wait for the right time."

"Callie, I've been there and I can tell you, there is no right time to confess something like this."

"I'll do it soon Addie, I promise."

Callie returned to the apartment to find Daniel and Sarah Robbins still there, chatting with their daughter. As she came in through the door, they began to get their things ready to leave. Callie told Arizona she'd be right back, that she'd just walk her parents out to their car.

"Daniel, do you mind if I have a quick word with Sarah?"

"Sure Callie, I'll head down and get the car started. Take care of my daughter. Please let us know if you need anything."

"I will, and thank you for staying. I know it means a lot to Arizona to have you both here."

Daniel gave her a quick hug and kiss goodbye and headed towards the stairs.

"Is everything ok Callie? Arizona is not getting worse is she? She looked better today…"

"No, she's fine. The reason I wanted to speak with you alone is because I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything dear."

"There is a situation, one that I'm sorry I can't give you detail on at this moment. I'm embarrassed and ashamed of myself. You know I love your daughter, and you know that I want with all my heart that we fix things between us. I've requested a few weeks off work to be with her until she's able to move around on her own again… but there is something that I need to talk to her about. It is bad; I have an idea on how she's going to take it, but I have to tell her. I love her, and I can't lie to her about something like this, and if I wait until she's better, I don't want her to think that I took advantage of the situation she's in to get her back."

"Callie, whatever it is you need to tell her sounds serious, and if you don't want to speak to me about it, I understand. What favor is it you're asking of us?"

"I have an idea on how Arizona's going to react, and I know that she may not take it well. I don't want her to feel like she's trapped and doesn't have a support system. I came to ask, to beg that you please stay a few more days. She may not let me near her, and she's going to need you for support, at least until I can explain myself. Do you think you and Daniel can stay for a while longer? I'll take care of your hotel accommodations and have our family jet on standby for whenever you decide to leave."

"Of course we'll stay. Whatever it is, I hope you can talk and work it out. Daniel and I will be here for her. We'll be here for our daughter, and we'll be here for you. You're family Callie, you love my daughter, and nothing you say can change that in my book."

"Thank you Sarah. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. I'm truly sorry to ask this of you; I hope Arizona can find it in her heart to forgive me. I really messed up."

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again: where there is love, there is always forgiveness, and my daughter loves you."

"I have to get back; I don't want her to worry. I'll call the hotel and make accommodations for you on my way up, you don't have to worry about anything, I'll take care of it. Can we please keep this between us for now? "

"Yes, of course. I'll explain to Daniel, and we'll be at the hotel if you need anything."

"Thank you again Sarah. I know that either Arizona or I will get in touch with you tomorrow." Callie said, hugging the older woman tightly before turning back and heading towards the stairs this time.

* * *

"Calliope, what took you so long? I thought I was going to have to send a search party."

"I just got distracted talking to your mom as I said goodbye; she really can strike up all sorts of conversation you know."

"Oh yes, I know that well."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I thought that maybe we could watch a movie, what do you think?"

"That sounds good. You think about what we're going to watch while I go and get us some popcorn, does that sound like a plan?"

"That sounds excellent!"

Callie went and got the bowls and drinks as she waited for the popcorn to be ready. She was nervous… she needed to talk to Arizona and she didn't know how to do it. When was she going to get around to it? She knew it would have to be soon, especially since she had already talked Arizona's parents into staying for a few days longer. The clock was running against her and she knew she needed to act, and fast.

"I think I want to watch the Lion King."

"Arizona, seriously… the Lion King?"

"It's one of my favorites! Please Calliope, can we watch it?" Arizona asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, we can watch it."

Callie grabbed the sodas in one hand while holding a bowl in the other and trying to balance the second bowl between her arm and chest. As she reached the couch, her long leg came in contact with the end of the coffee table, tripping her, and sending objects flying all over. Her body came crashing down, hitting the coffee table on one side and Arizona's legs on the other.

"Oh my God Calliope, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm so sorry Arizona, I didn't see the end of the table there… Are you ok? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry." Callie said as she quickly stood and tried to reassure herself that Arizona hadn't indeed gotten hurt.

"Calliope I'm fine. You didn't hurt me. This cast is rock solid. You should remember, you put it on me. You could never hurt me."

Callie tensed at Arizona's words, remorse hitting her instantly. This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde beside her.

"Calliope, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing Arizona, my leg is just throbbing a little, but I'm alright."

Arizona had had enough. She knew Callie was lying… that there was something heavy bothering her and she needed to know what it was. She had a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach, knowing that whatever it was Callie was keeping from her had to be heavy.

"You've kept quiet the last two days. You've been absent, not in body, but in mind… you seem like you're a thousand miles away. Something is bothering you, I know it is. Don't pretend it's this fall, because we both know that's not what it is. Is it me? I don't want to keep you here against your will. Maybe I should call my parents and see if we can work something else out…"

"Arizona, it's not you. And no, I am not thinking about quitting on this. I told you I wanted to be here, and I'm here. I'm sorry that I've been so distracted lately; I've just had a lot on my mind… I don't want to unload on you, you've got plenty on your plate, and you don't need my problems on top of that."

"I may not be able to do much of anything right now, considering that half my body is in casts and I can barely move… but one thing I can still do is listen. We're here, and we have all the time in the world."

"I just don't think this is a good time to do this after all that has happened lately. It's not the right time to discuss this Arizona, believe me."

"I think that if this experience has taught us anything, it's that there is no such thing as a right time… because there's always a possibility that the 'right time' may never come, don't you think?"

"Well, when you put it that way, it's kinda hard not to see things from a different perspective."

Arizona sat there, a patient, yet expectant look on her face.

"I don't know how you're going to react to what I'm going to tell you Arizona, and that scares me. I told you at the hospital and I've said it since then: your recovery is what is most important right now, and I don't want there to be anything to hinder that."

"OK this you're telling me now, that's freaking me out. So if you don't want me to start getting ideas in my head, you should just tell me. I can handle it."

"I'm going to tell you, but I also want you to understand something, ok? This isn't me wanting to make you hurt, or any kind of payback for what happened when you left for Africa. I don't even think I should tell you this now… there really isn't a good time to do so, least of all now. I don't want you to see this as me hitting you while you're down, because that is not what I'm trying to do. If I tell you, will you please give me the chance to explain myself?"

"Calliope, you're really scaring me. Just say it."

Callie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and looking straight into those quizzical blue orbs.

"While you were in Africa, I slept with Mark."

* * *

**A/N: So there was NO WAY I was going to get Callie knocked up. You guys were right, we've had enough of this on the show… I am SO HAPPY that Calzona is back together, the way they should be!**

**A/N2: The song I used in Spanish is called "Serenata Sin Luna" by José Alfredo Jiménez, one of the most famous songwriters Mexico has ever produced. I wanted it in Spanish so that Arizona could try to get more in touch with Callie's heritage… that and Spanish really is a beautiful language. Being Mexican myself, I think a Mariachi Serenade is one of the most romantic things your significant other can do for you. If any of you are interested in the translation of the lyrics, I've added them below. Remember guys, things always get lost in translation… As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!=)**

_Serenade without a Moon_

It's not necessary for the moon to come out

For me to come and sing you my song

And it's not necessary for the sky to be beautiful

For me to come and give you my love

I didn't find the right words

To tell you passionately

That I love you with all my life

That I'm your heart's slave

Only God, who saw my pain

Knew how to give me comfort in your love

And sent for me your tenderness

And erased my pain with your kisses

Don't care that I come drunk

To tell you things about love

You know well that if I'm drinking

Each toast and drink is in your honor

I can't tell you what I feel

I just know that I love you a lot

And that at times I feel like a poet

And I come to sing you my love verses

Only God, who saw my pain

Knew how to give me comfort in your love

And sent for me your tenderness

And erased my pain with your kisses


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Couldn't stay away too long this time! My life is about to turn about as chaotic as it's ever been with my schedule, so I'm going to try to cram as many updates as possible while I still can. Your reviews have been amazing, as always, so keep them coming!**

**A/N 2: A happy belated birthday to Almicah!=)**

**A/N 3: Last but certainly not least, a very special thank you to Pebblez24 for being my beta on this chapter;)**

* * *

"_While you were in Africa, I slept with Mark."_

The phrase repeated over and over inside Arizona's head. She slept with Mark. Her Calliope, the love of her life had slept with Mark.

"Arizona?"

"_I'm supposed to change for you? Why, because we're in love? I mean because you fall in love all the time with men, women…"_

"_Ok, fine I don't want to go to Africa ok? But I DO want to be with you, so I'm really trying here… No! NO! Please! Please, I can, we can, we can do this, we can, we can figure this out! ... If you get on that plane, if you go without me we are DONE you hear me? We are over!"_

"_We are standing in the middle of an airport screaming at each other; we're already over."_

"Arizona?"

Callie watched Arizona as the confession she'd just made slowly registered in her mind. She was frozen solid, mouth slightly open. The frightened look on her face disappeared as her face slowly fell. The look in her eyes darkened, her gaze slowly lowered. Callie wanted her to say something, a reaction, any reaction was better than this. Arizona was now staring off into space and seemed like she had entered a catatonic state and it didn't look like she'd be coming out of it anytime soon.

_You know I love you Arizona, and it is because I love you that I'm writing this to you. You're miserable, Callie is miserable. You need to get back here and fix this. You're being an idiot. You love each other. You deserve each other. Do whatever you need to do, but come home! _Teddy had written this in one of the many e-mails she and Arizona had exchanged during her short time in Africa which apparently, hadn't been short enough.

"Arizona!"

Arizona was snapped back into reality when Callie yelled out her name. It took her a few moments to finally find her voice. When she spoke, it barely came out in a whisper.

"You slept with him?"

"Arizona…" Callie began, wishing she would just look at her. Arizona had remained looking down, refusing to make eye contact.

"When?"

"What?" Callie asked. Arizona's question had been inaudible and had not reached Callie's ears.

Arizona looked up at her. It looked like she'd aged 10 years in the last 10 minutes. Callie could tell she was trying to stay in control of herself but was failing miserably. Tears filled her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes which now held so many emotions. Callie could feel the anger vibrating off Arizona's body, but what she saw deep within those eyes was nothing but immense pain.

"I want to know when you slept with him. I want to know how long I was gone before you decided it was alright to jump into bed and screw each other's brains out. Did you even wait until I was gone, or has this been going on for longer?"

"Arizona, how can you ask that? How can you think I would've been capable of cheating on you?"

"Don't avoid the question Callie. How can I NOT think this has been going on longer? I was gone for less than 2 months! We were together for 2 years, we were in love, or at least I thought we were. If you really love someone, would you really have sex with someone else so soon? And MARK, of all people, why MARK?"

"I never cheated on you! You're the one that left me standing in an airport, remember? You were going to be gone for 3 years. You BROKE UP with me. I didn't think I was going to ever see you again. You have to let me explain this Ariz-" Callie said as she tried to reach over and place her hand on Arizona's.

"No! Don't touch me! I can't stand you touching me right now."

"Arizona please let me explain." Callie's voice had reached desperation, her eyes too, began filling with tears.

"What is there to explain Callie? You're right, I left. I left and you had sex with Mark. That seems pretty self-explanatory to me."

"But it's not. Arizona I love you…"

"How could you say that to me now? After everything you've said, how can you tell me you love me? How could you do this? Why am I here? Why did you bring me here? Was it so that you could torture me with this _knowing_ I'm stuck here and I have no place to go?"

"No, that is not the reason I said this. I didn't want to keep this from you any longer. I love you, and I want you, I want to be with you. I knew we couldn't have that with this lingering between us."

"I need to get out of here. I should never have come back. I should have known you would eventually go back to Mark. He's what you want isn't it? He's the one that would be willing to give you the kid I never did? Now you can go and be with him and make your happy little family. Don't let me get in the way."

Arizona grabbed the sofa's armrest and painfully pulled herself up. Pain shot through her body instantly, and she had to hold on with both hands to prevent from falling over.

"Arizona stop, you're going to hurt yourself. Don't do this please."

"No, what I shouldn't have done was let you talk me into coming here. I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe we could work our problems out."

"We can work it out! Please, just give me a chance to explain. Let me explain, and then you can say or do whatever you want to do, ok?"

"I don't think you're in the position to tell me what to do Callie."

"You're right; I'm not. But I don't want you to hurt yourself because of this, and that is exactly what is going to happen if you try to leave. You don't have to leave. I'll leave. I'll give you some time and come back tonight. Please think about this. Please consider just giving me the chance to give you my side of the story."

When Arizona didn't say anything, Callie took it as a good sign.

"Let me help you sit back down."

"I can do it on my own."

Callie decided not to fight her on it. Once she saw Arizona was seated again, she went over to grab her keys and jacket.

"Try to get some rest. I'm sorry Arizona, I really am. I'll be back tonight."

* * *

** knock knock**

Sarah Robbins walked over to her suite door and opened it, revealing a broken looking Callie.

"Callie, what are you doing here, what happened?" Sarah asked, stepping aside to let her in.

"I'm sorry to show up unannounced Sarah, I really need to speak with you."

"Have a seat dear. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I spoke with Arizona shortly after you two left. I wasn't planning on doing this right away, especially the way it happened."

Sarah turned to her husband for a second, communicating without words, before returning to face Callie.

"Ladies, I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back later on." He said, walking out of the room and heading for the door.

"I did something, something horrible, something I regretted instantly, and now Arizona doesn't want anything to do with me. She threatened to leave the apartment and I was left with no choice but to leave myself. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to explain myself, but she shut down and didn't give me a chance." Callie spoke with a sense of desperation in her voice while trying to figure out how best to explain the severity of the situation she currently found herself in.

"What happened?"

"I slept with someone else while she was in Africa."

"Callie…"

"Please Sarah, not you too. I'm completely ashamed of myself. Please let me at least explain."

Sarah nodded and placed her hand on Callie's knee, allowing her to continue.

"You know what happened at the airport; I'm sure Arizona filled you in. I was ready to leave; I had packed up my entire life to follow her to the other side of the world. True, I didn't want to go to Africa, but I didn't want her to leave me. Being 10,000 miles apart for 3 years would've been impossible to handle. Arizona doesn't believe in long distance relationships and that would've broken us. When she left, she took me with her. She broke me apart. Weeks went by and I didn't get as much as a single text from her. I called, e-mailed, texted for weeks and never received a reply. I thought she'd completely forgotten about me. I know she was in contact with one of our co-workers, yet we never discussed her.

"She didn't forget about you Callie. She may not have mentioned or asked about you, but you were on her mind _every single day_. Arizona and I e-mailed almost daily and there wasn't an e-mail in which you didn't come up. She knew she was there for a good reason, and that the work she was doing was helping so many children… yet she couldn't enjoy it. It didn't bring the sense of fulfillment it should have. She was as heartbroken as you."

"How was I to know that? I know the reason she left, and though I didn't show it, I was proud of her for her accomplishment. I didn't sleep with someone to get back at her for leaving me. The reason I did was because I needed to get her off my mind, even if it was only for an instant. I wanted to not think about her, it just hurt too much. She'd abandoned me and I wanted to forget."

"I'm not judging you Callie; it's not my place nor is it something I want to do."

"The reason I asked you to stay, the reason I'm here now is to ask that you go see her. She wants nothing to do with me right now, and I don't want to upset her further by being there. She won't let me touch her, she won't let me help her, and I'm afraid she'll make her injuries worse if she's left alone much longer by trying to move around."

"Of course I'll go. Let me get my things."

"I've made a copy of my apartment key so you can let yourself in. I'll stay here at the hotel for the time being. I truly don't want to upset her by showing up tonight. I think I'll give her some time to cool off."

"I'll speak to Daniel, and let him know that I'll be staying with my daughter tonight. I'll call you when I think Arizona is sensible enough to listen to reason. This is between you two. It won't be easy Callie; I know my daughter. But I believe that if you truly love one another, which I know you do, you will work this out. Arizona is a proud woman, but she also has a big heart. You'll get through this."

Sarah leaned in and wrapped Callie in a warm hug. "Are you going to be ok alone here honey? Maybe you should call someone."

"I'll be fine Sarah; the one I'm worried about is Arizona. Besides, Addison, a close friend who now lives in L.A., offered to come up here if she was needed. I think I may give her a call later on."

"Call her, it will do you good. Daniel will stay here. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to contact him. Nothing has changed Callie. You're still a part of our family. We want to help with whatever we can."

"Thank you Sarah, so much, for _everything_."

Arizona sat on the couch, still trying to wrap her head around what Calliope had told her just a while ago. She slept with someone else. She slept with Mark. While Arizona was off treating and saving the tiny humans, Callie was off having sex with Mark, god knows when or how many times. She didn't want to think about it, the mere thought of Mark's hands on her Calliope made her sick.

The lock on the door turned and she heard someone come inside the apartment.

Arizona sighed and bowed her head. "I'm not ready to see you yet Calliope."

"I'm not Calliope."

Arizona turned so quickly she again felt pain radiate down her left side.

"Mom…" she said, bursting into tears.

* * *

_**Reviews are always welcome and loved;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! I got hit with a bit of insomnia last night, so here's the next chapter. Thank you for the amazing feedback from yesterday, I loved all the reviews and would love getting some more!=)**

**A/N 2: Thank you, Pebblez24, you're an awesome beta;)**

* * *

"Mom…" she said, bursting into tears.

Sarah set her bag down, quickly crossing the room to join her daughter on the sofa. She sat down next to her, and pulled her in a gentle, yet comforting embrace.

"It breaks my heart to see you like this Arizona." Sarah said, as she gently rubbed Arizona's back. "You're going to hurt yourself honey. When was the last time you took your medication?"

"I took them this morning when we had breakfast." Arizona sobbed.

"Let me get them for you, and then we can talk, ok? Have you eaten anything?"

"No mom, but I'm not hungry. I don't feel like eating either."

"You may not feel like it, but you're going to eat something anyway, even if it's just something light. Let me get you something."

Sarah stood up and headed towards the kitchen. As she shuffled through drawers and opened and closed the refrigerator, she could hear her daughter letting out soft sobs. She returned to the living room and handed Arizona a glass of water and her medication. Once Arizona had taken them, she held out a plate of sliced fruit for her to eat. Thanking her mother, Arizona reluctantly reached for the offered plate and began to eat. The two women sat there in silence as Arizona ate. Sarah tried to figure out how best to approach the subject of Callie without upsetting her daughter further; though she knew that regardless of where they began, there would be no escaping the pain her daughter was clearly going through.

"Sweetheart, I understand if you don't want to talk about what's going on, just know that I am here to listen, alright? I am here to stay; I am not going to move until I know you're ok."

"I thought you and dad were leaving today."

"We were, but Callie asked us to stay." Sarah thought it best not to disclose when it had been that Callie requested this of them.

"She did? What did she tell you? Arizona asked, puzzled.

"She told me enough to know and understand why you're as upset as you are right now."

"Did she tell you she slept with someone else while I was in Africa?"

"Yes, she did. She came to your father and I, but spoke to me alone. She was very upset at the situation she caused today."

"I didn't give her a chance to say much after she told me she'd slept with the one person I never trusted having around her." Arizona said, her words dripping with anger. "I wanted to leave," she continued. "But it was she who left in the end."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sarah asked tentatively.

"I don't know that there is much to say mom. I left. I broke up with her and left. I was the one that told her to stay here and be happy; I just didn't think she'd jump into bed with the first person she laid eyes on!"

Arizona was clearly beginning to get worked up again. Sarah wanted her daughter to let everything out, yet she also wanted her to try to see things from a different perspective.

"Do you really believe that's the way it happened?"

"Callie and I were together for two years mom, TWO YEARS! I was gone for less than two months! I loved her, with everything I had. It was because of that, because I wanted what was best for her, that I left for Africa alone and left her here. I shared my life with her, my heart, my very soul and every fiber of my being with her. I wasn't expecting her to sit and pine for me forever, but to go from that to fucking Mark Sloan before I even unpacked my bags?"

"Mark Sloan, the plastic surgeon who operated on you?"

"The one and only. He and Callie had a 'friends with benefits' relationship before I came here. From what I know, this isn't the first time he comes between her and someone else. There's a reason he's known as the hospital 'manwhore'."

"Maybe there is an explanation to all of this Arizona. I understand you're upset because of Callie sleeping with someone else, but did you ever consider there being another reason behind her actions?"

"What possible reason could there be to make this ok mom?" Arizona asked, her voice beginning to rise again.

"It's not my place to speak for Callie sweetheart. I can only tell you what I witnessed for myself. I could clearly see the desperation in her eyes when she came to see me today. She felt horrible for doing what she did, and for putting you in this position. It was _because_ of that very reason why she gave me her key, so that I could come and be with you. She is worried about you, but she didn't want to upset you further. Maybe this is just a huge misunderstanding; you should consider hearing her out."

"A huge misunderstanding? SHE HAD SEX WITH MARK MOM!"

"I think it was you who said earlier that you were broken up, wasn't it? I'm not saying that justifies her behavior, which can be open to interpretation. But _do_ think about this Arizona: are you more upset because she slept with someone, or because she chose this Mark to do so?"

Arizona looked down almost instantly. There it was, clear as day, and she'd been called out on it. Yes, it had upset her that Calliope had jumped at the chance to have sex with someone, but the fact that it was Mark Sloan who'd had his hands all over _her_ Calliope just added insult to injury.

Would Callie sleeping with anyone else have felt as bad as this did? There was no way she could know. Arizona had been in many relationships before, though none too serious. She'd been in a relationship once; one in which she had fallen in love. She had not loved this woman with the intensity she loved Callie, nor did she see herself spending the rest of her life with this other woman the way she did with the Latina. She had come home from work one day to find her in the middle of having sex with another woman she'd met in passing. Arizona had thrown her out of her apartment and her life; it wasn't long before she hit the bars to find what could only be described as solace in the arms of another. The company of a complete stranger coupled with empty sex and plentiful amounts of alcohol seemed to dull the pain, at least until the following morning when she'd have to start all over again.

There was a difference though… a HUGE difference between sleeping with a complete stranger, and sleeping with your former sex buddy; the one who constantly interfered with your personal life and knew you in that intimate way which few others did. Arizona had always felt insecure when it came to Mark. After all the trouble Callie had gone through with her parents, the thought that one day she would leave her and return to men lingered in her mind. Callie constantly put her friendship with Mark before her relationship with Arizona, how could she _not_ feel insecure?

"Arizona, sweetheart?"

Her mother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I was just thinking about what you asked; and I see your point. I am truly upset that Callie had sex with someone else because I didn't think she'd move one that quickly… but I think that the fact that it was Mark just makes it that much worse."

"Do you think that you could give her the chance to explain herself and let her tell you why she did what she did?"

"I don't know mom, this is too much for me right now." Arizona said softly. Her head was pounding; she'd had a headache for the better part of the day. "I don't know if it could change anything. I truly believed that with time, we could make us work."

"You still can sweetheart, you just need some time, and you need to hear each other out. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Callie: where there is love, there is always forgiveness. I know you are meant for each other, a blind person could see that. Take some time, think about what you want to do, and remember that you have to continue taking care of yourself if you want to get better."

"What am I going to do now mom? Callie is going to come home and I don't know if I can handle being alone with her right now. I wouldn't know what to say without exploding."

"Callie isn't coming home today Arizona. She is staying at the hotel for the time being. She gave me a key and asked that I stay with you while you take some time to cool down and digest all of this. She truly doesn't want to upset you further or hinder your recovery any more than it already is."

"How can I trust that this won't happen again mom? How can I trust her with my heart again knowing she could just turn around and go back to Mark? He could give her the baby I biologically cannot. He never left her. He's been by her side time and again. It kills me to say this, but I know he could make her happy."

"I can't answer that for you Arizona, you are the only person who can answer that. What I do know is that the person she wants to build her family, her life with, is _you._ I would bet my life on that. Think about it. Take this time to reflect, to figure out what you want to do."

"I will mom. Thank you for coming, and for staying here with me." Arizona said, as a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

The days passed slowly. Sarah and Daniel stayed and took care of their daughter as she began recuperating little by little. Arizona could now get up and walk around the apartment with the use of a cane. She was still in pain, but after a visit to the hospital, she knew her ribs were healing as well as could be expected. Not quite ready to see Callie, she'd made sure another ortho attending was the one to examine her and look over her films.

Callie had spent the last 10 days in the hotel. She was miserable, that much was clear to anyone who crossed her path. She'd called Addison that first night alone and had vented over the phone. Addison had tried to reassure her that everything would work itself out, to just give it time. She'd tried to stay optimistic, but the more the days passed, the more she lost hope. Sarah had kept her word: she called Callie on a daily basis to keep her informed of Arizona's status and progress, though there were no signs of Arizona budging. Sarah had even mentioned renting a place temporarily to have Arizona live with Daniel and she so that Callie could return home; a suggestion Callie had turned down immediately. She wanted Arizona in a place where she felt safe and comfortable, close to the hospital in case anything was needed. Callie had known of Arizona's hospital visit but had stayed clear of the ortho wing so as to not upset the blonde further. She spent her days working, at times staying in the hospital because she couldn't bear going back to an empty hotel room and the sleepless nights it held.

It was on the night of the 11th day that her phone rang from the bedside table, piercing the silence in the room. As Callie looked at the incoming caller's number, she realized it was Sarah Robbins, probably calling to give her today's update of Arizona's progress.

"Hello?"

"Calliope, can we talk?"

* * *

_**Reviews are loved=)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: First of, let me tell everyone that my head hangs in shame at the ridiculously long delay in posting this. I hadn't even realized so much time had passed! My most sincere apologies to all of my readers! So many things have happened over the course of the last 2.5 months that I've no words to even begin summarizing it. I promise that this long delay will not happen again! The semester is nearly over. YAY! That will definitely give me a lot more time to write. I've been brainstorming on this for a long time, and am trying to figure out if I want to end it soon or if I should continue it for a while longer. I give a HUGE THANKS to the readers who have taken time of their busy lives to read and comment on this story and to those who continue to do so. You are all awesome! This chapter is a little longer. I know the wait has been ridiculous so I hope that it doesn't disappoint!**

* * *

Callie slowly made her way off the elevator and down the familiar hallway down to her apartment. She had her key, yet she didn't know whether or not it would be wise to use it. Arizona had called her less than 30 minutes before, asking her to come home so they could talk. She'd said 'home', which made Callie wonder if she was using that word because Arizona still considered it her home or because she was talking of Callie's apartment at the time. Regardless of the reason, she was grateful that Arizona was finally willing to sit and talk to her, even if it had taken her nearly two weeks to come around to that. She came immediately, though uncertainty filled her brain. She had no idea what was going to come out of Arizona's mouth. She knew though, that whatever it was, she'd probably deserve it, to a degree at least. She did want to make things work, she _was_ sorry for her slip up and for having had that sexual encounter with Mark. She came to a stop outside her door, and after a couple of deep breaths, brought her hand up and knocked on the door, announcing her arrival.

She braced herself for whatever the evening was to bring as she heard footsteps approaching the door.

They were light but fast, which made her realize it was probably Sarah coming to the door. The door opened a couple of seconds later to reveal the older of the Robbins women, a small smile appearing on her tired face.

"Callie, come in. Why didn't you use your own key dear?"

"I didn't want to throw Arizona off guard; I thought it best to give her a minute to compose herself before seeing me. I thought she'd be in the living room. How is she doing?"

"She's doing better. You know she had her doctor's appointment a couple of days ago. She can get around a lot better now; but you already know that. She's in the bedroom. She had a long day and is a bit tired so she wanted to lie down for a while."

"If she's not ready, we can do this another time…"

"Nonsense; she called you because she wants to talk to you. Just go on in, she's been waiting for you."

"Thank you Sarah."

Callie crossed the living area in a few quick steps and stopped at the door before her, knocking softly.

"Come in."

She slowly opened the door, and poked her head in.

"Arizona?" she asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Callie, come in."

Callie stepped inside and gently closed the door. She took a few more steps towards the bed, but stopped herself from going any further than that. She gave Arizona a quick look from head to toe. She seemed better. There was a little more color to her complexion; she seemed more comfortable than during those first few days when moving half an inch made her wince. It looked like these last days had done her well, health-wise at least.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. The pain is not as bad as it was. It lingers every once in a while, but for the most part I've been able to manage it with the medication. Please sit down; we have a lot to talk about," she said as she motioned to the empty space on the bed. She saw Callie hesitate for a brief second. "That is, unless you would rather move this conversation to the living room?"

"No, this is fine. I'm sorry, I just thought… I don't know what I thought. Don't pay any attention to me. I was surprised you called today is all. I wasn't expecting it. To be honest, I'd started losing hope of you even wanting to be near me again."

"I don't think I could ever get to that point." Arizona said, a small smile appearing on her face.

Callie walked over and sat down across from Arizona, leaving a decent amount of distance between the two: not close enough to invade her personal space, but still within reach.

"Ok, so where do we begin?" Callie asked.

"I'm going to start; and I don't want you to interrupt me. There are some things I want to say, and I want to get them out before you say anything."

"Alright."

"I'm angry that you slept with someone else. I know that you and I were broken up; but it still hurt me that you didn't hesitate in sleeping with someone else."

"Ari-"

"No interruptions Callie."

"I'm sorry."

"I've spent the last few days trying to wrap my mind around the fact that you would jump at the opportunity so quickly. I was gone for a very short period of time. We were together for 2 years and you end up in Mark Sloan's arms in less than 2 months. OF ALL PEOPLE, it had to be MARK. I've been trying to find the reasoning behind this, the logic… but I think I've gone about it all wrong, because there is no logic or reason to this. Feelings are instinctual, sex is instinctual. I'm not saying that I am ok with you sleeping with someone else, because I'm not; but I am able to understand your actions to a certain extent. We all behave differently as human beings. I couldn't have fathomed touching another person in the state I was in, but that is how I handle things _now_; you handle them differently. Just answer me this:

_why did it have to be Mark?_"

"What do you mean when you say you handle things this way _'now' _Arizona?"

"Answer me Callie; we can get to that later."

"Why Mark? This is going to sound ridiculous before I even say it; I want you to be aware of the fact I know how this sound already ok? We had gone out that night to celebrate that Derek had gotten the green light for his Alzheimer's trial. Cristina had quit the program and was now working at Joe's as a bartender. She –"

"How is Cristina working as a bartender relevant to this?"

"Arizona, I'm trying to explain here. You wanted no interruptions. Can you please let me explain my side of the story while giving me the same courtesy?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I just don't understand."

"Cristina invented this drink called the 'early onset Alzheimer'."

"She did what?"

"You know Cristina, she likes to drink. It was this blue concoction of sorts. No one knew what was in it. Bailey must've had like 10 and was blabbering incoherently by night's end. Anyway, I was miserable. I'd been miserable. I don't need to tell you what I tried to do; you were on the receiving end of my attempts at communication all those weeks, weren't you? You'd left me abandoned in an airport and ignored every attempt I made at communicating with you. I fell asleep and awoke in bed alone day after day. I missed having you with me. I missed everything about you, even the simple act of just looking at you; it was driving me crazy. So I went to this celebration for Derek and got completely wasted. I asked Teddy about you that night and she said that you didn't talk about me, which depressed me even more. I felt like you'd completely forgotten about me. Mark was trying to get me to move on, and even pointed out a woman at the bar that night for me to go and talk to."

"Did you?"

"She was more interested in my hair than in me; all she wanted was a number for my hairstylist."

"Oh."

"So I was completely drunk, depressed, rejected more than once, and feeling miserable and alone. I had moved in with Mark because I couldn't stand living here another day without you, I felt like I was suffocating. So I'd transferred over to his couch. He took me home that night and put me to bed. It wasn't until later, when he'd come into the kitchen to get a drink, that I told him I wanted to have sex. It wasn't because it was Mark, Arizona; at least not in the way you think. I chose Mark because I felt safe with him in that instant. He'd been amazing, putting up with me night after night of my drowning in alcohol and misery. He was there every night at the bar next to me, making sure I didn't do anything stupid and was there to get me home in one piece. "

Arizona sat there in silence and tried to process everything Callie was telling her without breaking down. She knew it had been her actions which had caused Callie so much pain; yet hearing her telling her story was proving to be incredibly difficult. She felt anger, pain, misery, and was having trouble dealing with everything at once.

"The Mark that I slept with that night wasn't the manwhore I slept with before I met you; he was the best friend I've had since he helped me put myself back together what has felt like decades ago. It didn't mean anything to either of us; he's as hung up on Lexie as I am on you. We slept with each other to feel something different than what we were both feeling. I regretted it as soon as it ended. I couldn't stop thinking of you even then. I imagined it had been you touching me and being with me that night, and the fact that he was the one that slept next to me that night made me feel even worse because even though I knew we were done I still felt like I'd cheated on you. I felt empty, guilty, and incredibly stupid. I'm so sorry for having done that Arizona, it's been one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

"Did it happen just that one time?" Arizona asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yes." Callie replied instantly, no hesitation in her voice. "The next morning I began making arrangements to get my apartment back."

Arizona let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in as she released a big sigh. She looked into Callie's eyes, and there was nothing but truth there; she could always tell when Callie was lying. She sat in silence for a few moments, trying to gather her thoughts. She knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation going in, which is why she had postponed it as long as she had. They'd been there less than half an hour and already she was drained. She'd sat tense for the duration of Callie's explanation and her whole body ached for being like that for so long. She took a deep breath, and prepared herself for her answer and more importantly, for Callie's reaction.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I know that I'm in no position to be asking any explanations from you; but this is just one big mess."

"Arizona, I understand, believe me I do. If the situation were reversed, I know I'd want an explanation as well."

"It just hurt me so much that you'd picked Mark. I've been in a similar situation before, and it didn't hurt the way this one did. You know I came to Seattle from Boston, but you don't know why I transferred over here."

"I thought it was because the Chief had offered you the position of Head of Pediatrics."

"Well yes, there's that. I was working at what is arguably the best children's hospital in the country, on my way up the ranks. My career and my life were where on the rise. One day I came home after work to find my partner of 5 years, Joanne, in bed with another woman. She'd introduced us a couple of years before, saying they were old college friends. Turns out she had been sleeping with her ever since."

"Arizona, that's horrible."

"To say that I was in shock is a bit of an understatement. I kicked them both out of my house and never saw them after that. The reason I'm telling you this is because I want you to know that I understand what happened to a certain degree. I'd been hurt, and deeply. I loved Joanne, though not the way I love you, and I didn't see myself spending the rest of my life with her the way I saw myself with you. But it had been 5 years of my life. I was comfortable, and happy enough to continue a relationship with her. At that point in my life I was more focused on my career than on my personal relationships, but I had still given her all of myself, and my commitment. It didn't take long for me to hit the bars and sleep around. It helped numb the pain, if only for a few hours. It was a different woman every night; I never let myself get attached again. Several months had passed when the Chief called to offer me the position. I made an enormous risk in my career by leaving Boston, but at that point I didn't care, I just needed distance and time. I came here, hoping to start a new life, though in a different sense. I had sworn to myself that I would never put myself in a situation where I could get hurt again; but then you came into the picture, and I couldn't force myself to not fall in love with you."

"I didn't see you coming either Arizona; especially after you calling me a 'newborn' and all."

"I wasn't looking for a relationship; I didn't want that in my life anymore."

"I wasn't looking for one either, with a man or a woman. I had fallen in love, gotten married, cheated on, divorced, gone through an internal battle over my sexuality and falling for a woman, only to be abandoned again when you showed up. I was a different person than who I am now. There was a point in my life when I was able to walk tall, confident in my abilities and in myself. George and Erica knocked that confidence out of me and made my self-esteem non-existent. I can't explain what happened when you kissed me that night. You made me feel alive, like I was no longer invisible. It's incredibly difficult for me to explain because I don't think I can put what I felt into words."

"You don't need to. I understand what you're unable to put into words, because I felt the same thing. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you Calliope. I know that my actions then don't support what I'm saying now, but I hope that you are able to understand after everything I've told you."

"I do. And I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"That was my past; I didn't want it to affect what I had with you. I left Joanne in Boston, and I didn't want her, the memory of her, getting between us. She is the reason why it has been even more difficult for me to wrap my head around all of this."

"I understand that. Please believe me when I tell you that I didn't do this to hurt you. I could never cheat on you. The night of your accident, I was at the bar with Mark. He talked to me, and made me realize that we needed to talk. He knew we were both in pain for being in the situation we were in, and he gave me the push I needed to convince myself to talk to you. I was going to see you the next morning so that we could talk."

"I believe you Calliope."

Callie reached over and wrapped Arizona's right hand in her own.

"Arizona, I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else, more than I ever thought I could love. The time we spent apart, and then what happened with your accident made me realize even more how selfish I'd been, and that I wanted and still want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're it for me. I don't care what we do or where we go, if we have kids or not, I just know I want to be with you until my last breath. Ari, do you think that we can give us another chance?"

The unshed tears Arizona had been holding back were finally let go. How had it come to this? Why did they have to suffer as much as they had? It didn't matter now. The love of her life was before her, declaring her unending love once again. She was offering her a forever, and the conviction in her voice and her expression told Arizona she meant every single word with every fiber of her being.

"I love you too Calliope. I will never forgive myself for having left you here, for having accepted that grant and ending our relationship. You are my future. You are my past, my present, and my forever."

"Is that a yes?" Callie asked, smiling through her tears.

Arizona slowly but steadily scooted over in the bed. She wrapped her casted arm around Callie's waist and brought her right hand to Callie's hair as she slowly pulled her into a soft kiss. It was deep and filled with every emotion she felt at the moment. As their lips parted, she looked straight into those big brown eyes which reflected the love she felt and smiled.

"Yes Calliope. Let's try again."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Wrap it up or keep it going? Reviews are loved!=)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside=) I had some requests to continue, so here is another chapter. As promised, I didn't take an eternity to post this time. I've LOVED the reviews I've gotten for this fic, and I want to thank you, all of my readers, for having joined me on this journey of my first fic. This is the last chapter of this story. I'm kinda sad it's come to an end, but I figure it's a good stopping point. Some of you have asked that I continue with it, so I'm thinking I can start a sequel. There is definite room for expansion... thoughts? **

**A/N:2 I know I never finished the yacht scene... I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! This is the first time I've EVER written anything like this so please, go easy on me. After the difficulty and insecurity I've had with regards to posting it, I think I'm going to stick to drama;) Please notice that though this is the last chapter, there IS a rating change to Mature for content. I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Thank you all! Yay for Calzona wedding next week!=)**

* * *

"_This has been an amazing night Arizona. Everything has been perfect. I just have one question."_

"_What's that my love?"_

_"Can we do that again?"_

_Arizona giggled softly as she lifted her head from resting on Callie's chest. She brought her hand up to Callie's face and gently caressed it. She reached up and took Callie's lips with her own. Arizona looked into Callie's eyes, a look of amusement and lust on her face._

"_Baby, today is all about you. Your wish is my command." _

_Arizona wrapped her arms around her lover's back as she claimed Callie's lips once more. She kissed Callie softly and seductively as she ran her nails teasingly down her back. She knew this drove Callie crazy, and was a sure and fast way to get her lover begging for more. She brought a hand to Callie's breast and kneaded it, her index finger slowly tracing circles around Callie's quickly hardening nipple as she hungrily kissed her neck. She too, knew this of her Calliope. There was a spot on her neck, just below her ear, that was her weak point. Arizona LOVED that spot. She loved being able to make her lover feel this good. She gently sucked on Callie's neck while simultaneously pinching her right nipple._

"_Oh my God Ari, that feels amazing baby. I'm so wet. Harder. Pinch it harder."_

_She liked the alternating back and forth. Callie was the type of lover that liked to experiment different levels of intensity in the fine art of lovemaking. She liked the roller coaster feeling of being handled gently and tenderly one second and begging for more pressure and roughness the next. It gave her a high that was somewhat difficult to explain._

_Arizona took Callie's right breast into her mouth and began sucking on her already sensitive nipple. She brought her left hand up to Callie's other breast and began to knead it while continuing to suck on the other one. She took Callie's right nipple between her teeth and bit down on it as her she took the left nipple between her fingers and pinched hard. _

"_More baby, please. I want more of you. I want you inside of me, NOW."_

_Arizona slid her right hand down Callie's body, stopping just above her lover's hot, throbbing center. She slowly, lightly ran her fingers down Callie's opening, teasing her even more._

"_Ari, stop teasing me."_

_Arizona chuckled against Callie's breast. The hot air released on the Latina's breast made her moan even louder._

"_Arizona!"_

_Arizona grabbed Callie's left leg and pulled it onto her own body, the position giving her deeper access to the Latina. Looking into Callie's deep brown eyes, which were now nearly black, she parted Callie's entrance and entered her, fast, deep, with two fingers. Callie's eyes slammed shut and she let out a pleased moan. Arizona began sliding in and out of her, Callie's walls tightening around her fingers more and more with each thrust. She crushed her lips against her lover, brushing her tongue against Callie's lips, requesting entrance. Callie obliged instantly and the dance began as their tongues fought for dominance. Arizona brought her thigh up against her right hand and pressed hard into Callie, the extra weight pushing her fingers deeper inside and driving the Latina closer to the edge. She could hear Callie's heart beating faster, could feel her body reacting to the pleasure it was receiving; Arizona knew her lover was close._

"_Does this feel good baby?" Arizona asked, as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of her lover._

"_Ari, this feels incredible. I'm so close baby."_

_Callie brought her lips to Arizona once again. She let her hand trail down Arizona's body and was about to enter her lover as well, wanting to make Arizona feel as good as she did, when Arizona stopped her._

"_No baby, this is about _you_ tonight. Making you feel like this gives me all the pleasure I need. I love you Calliope."_

"_I love you too Ari. I'm close baby. Make me come."_

_Arizona rested her thumb over Callie's clit and slowly began to rub circles around it while continuing to pump in and out of her. She slowly increased her tempo as she felt Callie get closer and closer. She could feel the orgasm from deep within her lover. Callie's constricting walls were making her just as excited to the point where she too, could feel her orgasm coming._

"_Come for me baby, just let go."_

_One more thrust of Arizona's hand sent Callie over the edge. Callie could feel wave after wave of satisfaction hit her. Just when she thought it was ending, another, more powerful wave of pleasure surged through her._

"_OH MY GOD ARI! DON'T STOP"_

_Arizona's orgasm hit just after Callie's. She continued sliding her fingers in and out of her lover as she pressed her body against Callie's. She slowed her tempo, and increased again when she felt Callie coming down. She loved giving her lover multiple orgasms… she knew what buttons to push and how to push them. _

_Callie was seeing stars. Her head was pounding from the lack of oxygen, but it all felt amazing. Just as she was starting to catch her breath, she felt Arizona lower herself on the bed. She had definitely taken her by surprise._

_Arizona lifted Callie's legs and put them over her shoulders. Right now she wanted nothing more than to taste her lover, and continue to make her scream with pleasure. She knew Callie hadn't been rid of her high, and that she could make her hit cloud nine yet again; nothing pleased her more._

_She opened Callie's lips and ran her tongue up the still constricting walls up to her clit. Arizona began licking her clit softly, tracing circles with her tongue as she felt it harden and throb harder._

"_Ari, you're going to make me come again baby. I'm going to come in your mouth."_

_Arizona just nodded, knowing Callie could feel her response. She took Callie's engorged clit and sucked as she entered Callie again with two fingers. It was a matter of seconds before she felt Callie's walls crash down on her fingers and the rush of Callie's juices on her mouth; there was no sweeter taste. Callie's moans were magnified in the small room as she lifted herself off the bed and pushed herself deeper into Arizona. Arizona continued licking her lover softly and gradually let her come down again. After a few moments had passed, she cleaned herself up and made her way back up the bed and into her lover's waiting arms. _

"_Thank you for tonight Ari. It has been one of the best nights of my life."_

_Arizona took Callie's hand in her own and brought it to her lips, kissing it._

_"I'm glad that you enjoyed tonight Calliope. I wanted nothing more than to bring you happiness on this day."_

"_Mission accomplished." Callie said, kissing Arizona one last time before wrapping her arms around her lover and succumbing to sleep._

Callie awoke from her dream. No, it hadn't been just a dream, it had been a _memory._ It felt like it had been so long ago that she and Arizona had spent that perfect evening on the yacht. She turned her head to see the object of her affection lying in bed next to her, sleeping soundly.

They'd talked the night before, listened to one another, and were now in a different place. Arizona had asked Callie to spend the night with her, not wanting to be away from her another night. Callie had agreed immediately, even if it was just to sleep together. Arizona still needed time to recover fully from her injuries, there was not going to be rushing of any kind into activities that could further delay her rehabilitation. The fact they both wanted one another didn't help matters, yet both were happy to just share a bed again; there would be plenty of time for everything else later.

"It's kinda creepy to just lay there and watch people sleep you know Calliope," Arizona said, her eyes still closed.

"You ought to know Ari, you're the one who spent countless mornings doing the very same to me."

Arizona opened her eyes and turned her head sideways to look at Callie. She blinked a few times, her deep blue eyes still showed signs of sleepiness, yet they still sparkled in amusement at her lover's words.

"Point taken. Good morning beautiful."

Callie closed the space between them and kissed Arizona's cheek. Though they'd slept on the same bed, she hadn't wanted to risk the chance at hurting Arizona and had slept with plenty of space between them.

"Good morning my love. How are you feeling today?"

"Fantastic! I haven't felt this great in a very, very long time."

"I'm glad baby. You ready for some breakfast? We need to get something in you before you take your meds."

"Hmm… some pancakes sound wonderful right now."

"Pancakes it is. I'll be back in a bit. Let me know if you need anything."

"Ok."

Callie made her way to the restroom and cleaned up before heading into the kitchen to start breakfast. It was no surprise to her to see both Sarah and Daniel Robbins sitting in the living room, coffee cups in hand and watching the morning news and reading the newspaper respectively.

"Good morning Daniel, Sarah; have you had breakfast yet?"

"Callie, good morning honey. Daniel and I are just having coffee; we figured we didn't want to make too much noise and wake you two. I take it things went well last night?" Sarah asked, both she and her husband looking at Callie expectantly.

"Arizona and I talked. We heard what the other had to say, and after thinking it over, we've decided to give our relationship another try." Callie replied, beaming at the two.

Arizona's parents both rose from their seats and rushed to congratulate their daughter's partner.

"It's about time you two got that settled." Daniel replied, wrapping Callie into a big hug.

"Yes, it's been a long time coming Daniel. I can't believe we let things get so screwed up, but I'm grateful for the opportunity we have to start over."

"So are we Callie. Sarah and I both know you are the one our daughter is meant to be with. We couldn't be happier. Speaking of which, is Zona still asleep? We want to congratulate her as well!"

"No dad, I'm wide awake." Arizona said, as she slowly made her way into the room.

"Arizona, sweetheart! Congratulations! Your mother and I couldn't be prouder of you!" Daniel took the last few steps and embraced his daughter. He held onto her for a few moments, before stepping back and kissing her forehead. "I'm so happy for you, my baby. I want nothing but your happiness."

"Your father is right Arizona," Sarah said as she too, hugged and kissed her daughter. "That's all we've ever wanted for you."

"Thank you both. I'm the luckiest person in the world to have you as parents. Thank you for always being there, for supporting me every step of the way. Thank you for accepting me for who I am, and for loving me unconditionally. I love you both."

"We love you too honey." Daniel replied.

"So do I get in on any of this Robbins' fun?" Callie asked, walking up to her girlfriend and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"You better get ready Callie, you're a Robbins now!" Sarah replied, as she and Daniel embraced their new daughter once more and welcomed her into their family.

"Right you are mom. She's a Robbins now, tomorrow, and forever." Arizona said, turning to look at Callie with a mischievous look on her face before pulling the love of her life in for a hug, never wanting to let her go again.

* * *

_**So what do you guys think? Sequel? Any thoughts, sugguestions are loved!=)**_


End file.
